


From Russia with love

by Callens_grl



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callens_grl/pseuds/Callens_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know about three agents that Hetty trained from childhood. What if there was another that Hetty took in and basically raised herself. Someone that Callen has a long history with and a love hate relationship with. The story will bounch around from Pressent to past and inbetween. </p><p>And yes there will be lots of Densi in this story although it is not a Densi story. It's more a Hetty/Callen/OC story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PRESSENT

The first thing I notice is the ringing in my ears. It's loud and drowns out everything else. The next thing I notice is the smell. Smoke, think and heavy, it fills my nose and burns my throat as I try to breath. I pull my tee shirt up and over my mouth and nose and try to focus. To my left I spot movement in the haze. Deeks raises to his knees and looks around most likely trying to find Kensi. He spots me and mouths something. I groan and try and lift myself. I feel hands grab my arm and help me to stand. I look over to my left to see Sam standing there.

His shirt is torn and there is a cut on his temple. I can almost hear what he and Deeks are saying now. Deeks quickly moves off and I see him pull Kensi into his arms. This just leaves Callen missing. I look to where the building used to be standing. The entire right side had collapsed and a good size fire was burning in the rubble.

Over to the left I spot something partially covered in debris. I take a few shaky steps towards the object. My mind is numb and I can't feel the numerous injuries I'll later discover, all I can think of is to get to that object. Half way there I feel Deeks pulling me back. I fight against him, screaming to be let go. Deeks holds fast as I watch Kensi and Sam stumble thru the remains of the building to the body lying there.

Sirens start to break thru the din and I realize Eric must have called the explosion in to fire and rescue. I watch as Sam reaches the body and gets down checking it. I start screaming Callen's name and feel my legs give out. Deeks drops with me holding me tightly trying to turn my head so I don't have to watch. He starts to say something to me, trying to sooth me but it doesn't work.

I feel the hot tears drop down my face and I gasp for breath all of the strength finally gone and shock seeping into my bones. A paramedic stops to check on me but Deeks waves him off to where Sam is. I can fell Deeks body shake and I realize I'm not the only one crying. All I can do is hide my face in his shoulder and let the sobs overtake me.

There is so much movement around us now. A light spray of water from the fire hose hits me cooling my heated skin. Deeks starts to stand pulling me up with him. I'm afraid that my legs will not hold me so I cling to him still shaking. Then I feel myself being passed off to another body. I figure it's an EMT and go willingly.

I keep my eyes closed as I feel strong arms circle my body and pull me in close. One hand tangles in my hair the other wraps around my waist keeping me anchored in place. It take a moment before I realize who it is. I can only bury my face in his neck and thank whatever higher power is out there for not taking him from me.

Behind us I hear Grangers voice yelling for the team. Paramedics pull us apart and start walking us over to a rig to get checked out. I look over at Callen as they get him to sit on the back bumper of the rig. He looks like hell. Dirt covers his body and there is blood soaking thru his shirt. I get told I have some cuts and bruises and get asked if I hurt anywhere. I mumble something that sounds a lot like I hurt everywhere.

Callen looks over to me and tries to smile. I must look just as bad because his look of happiness is replaced with one of concern.

"I'm ok." I say. I don't think Callen believes me. Somehow Granger talks the EMT's into letting us ride together. I'm not sure why they are taking me but I don't argue. Callen was the closest to the explosion. It wasn't until the EMT started asking me questions that it hit me why they took me too.

"Agent Harper is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

I blink at the EMT a few times. I can feel my jaw drop and my hand flies to cover my stomach.

"I… um…"

"There's a chance." Says Callen looking at me from his seat next to mine.

"Crap." I mutter. I think back to the month before weeks prior to Christmas when one thing had led to another and I had ended up in bed with Callen. I let out a shaky breath and feel Callen put his hand over mine.

"If she is it's only about five weeks."

The EMT nods and takes my blood pressure which is low.

"It's always low." I say.

"Are either of you dizzy?"

We both answer no.

"Agent Harper you will most likely need some stitches on your arm here."

"Sure, whatever."

I feel tears start again and I fight them back. I should have known better, realized sooner. If I lose this baby because of my desire to be right were the action is I'd never forgive myself. Callen wraps his arm around me and kisses my temple. Hell I don't even know if he wants kids. It's not like we're dating, most of the time we aren't even on speaking terms. Ok I may really enjoy on messing with him whenever I can.

"It's ok Blake."

I don't get to answer him as we have arrived at the hospital. There are two wheelchairs waiting on us. I hear the EMT telling the hospital staff that we are both Special Agents with NCIS and that I may be pregnant. We get separated almost as soon as we enter the building and I start to panic.

It takes almost three hours before I find out that Callen really is fine just some cuts and bruises. I end up needing stitches in my arm and my leg and at some point I fall asleep. When I wake up Hetty is sitting next to my bed.

"Matushka." I mumble.

"Hush now and rest you've had one hell of a day."

"Callen?"

"He's fine. Sam took him home to get him cleaned up he'll be back soon."

"Are the others ok?"

"Yes just minor injuries." Hetty chuckled. "I have to admit you gave Mr. Deeks one hell of a bruise on his jaw."

"Didn't mean to, hell I don't even remember doing it."

"It's alright child he understands."

Just then I notice someone standing in the door way.

"Hey there brat, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got blown up."

Hetty just sits there and watches as Callen moves to sit on the bed next to me. He places a hand on my stomach and leans in to kiss me.

"I just talked to your doctor I can take you home whenever you're ready."

I laugh. "You forget I don't have a home any longer."

"I'll just have to take you home with me then."

Callen looks at me seriously for a moment. "You know I have the perfect room at the house for a nursery."

I can't help but smile at him.

"It took you two long enough." Said Hetty.

That is an understatement. It's also a very long story. But it's my story so if you want to hear it then here it is.

My name is Special Agent Blake Harper…..


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Special Agent Blake Harper… I was born in Vladivostok to a Russian mother and an American father who was CIA. I don't remember much of my life in Russia. I was five when my mother disappeared and my father was killed. I know I spent six months in an orphanage until the day that my Matushka (Little Mother) came to take me to America.

I know my birth name was Darya. Matushka changed it to Blake when she took custody of me. I'm not sure if Harper was my father's name or not. With Matushka sometimes it's better not to ask. You don't always get the truth even when you do.

I was fifteen when I first met G Callen. He was sixteen when Matushka brought him home. By now I was used to her bringing home special children as she called them. There was Grace and Hunter before him. Neither stayed long, as they soon went off to live with adoptive families. I was the only one who stayed.

My first thoughts about Callen was that he was a pain in the ass. He was always getting into trouble and really didn't like me much. That was fine because I didn't like him either. His favorite thing to call me was brat. Ok I have to give that one to him I really was a brat at the time.

I was also an over achiever. But who wouldn't be with Hetty Lang for a mother. Ok so she never officially adopted me but she did raise me as if I was her own. I was sent to the best schools in Los Angeles, took dance music lessons. Studied martial arts and self-defense, was taught to shoot and was on the school rifle team. I traveled the world on school breaks and spent time around world leaders as well as celebrities. And yes before you ask I even had my own horse.

What I didn't realize at the time was that Hetty was grooming me to become the perfect agent. By eighteen I was a CIA agent. By twenty eight I had moved to NCIS along with Hetty when she made the switch. I've mostly worked alone and have spent the majority of my career undercover living a lie.

If you ask me now do I regret any of it I'd say not really. Yes there are moments I'd like to relive, things I do different. Like right now I'd like to go back and erase that day that my world literally blew up. But as I sit here and look down at my newborn daughter I'm reminded of many things I wouldn't change for anything.

Now back to the story. It was four years ago that I dropped in on the Office of Special Projects. Oh I'd been here before many times. Worked several cases with Hetty's alpha team and did my best to annoy Callen as much as humanly possible without pushing him to go postal.

Ok there was that one case where I may have accidently set his pants on fire, but it wasn't like he was wearing them at the time. Oh well live and learn. And laugh as Callen tried desperately to explain to Hetty how he lost a pair of five hundred dollar pants.

So where was I? Oh yes I had dropped in on the OSP for a little visit.

"Oh come on G admit that you were scared."

"Not gonna happen Sam."

"Oh yeah he was scared." Said Kensi laughing.

The team stopped dead behind Callen wanting to know what was up with their leader.

"Do you mind not sitting there?"

"No I don't mind at all."

Deeks looked around the rest of the team to see a rather beautiful blond sitting at Callen's desk with her feet propped up on it.

"Damn it Blake get your feet off of my desk now." Yelled Callen.

Sam simply laughed and moved to his own desk. Kensi went and sat at hers stopping to give Blake a fist bump.

"Blye what's shaking?"

"Right now Callen."

Everyone looked at Callen to find him standing there with his hands in fists almost vibrating.

"Oh come on Callen chill out."

"Who is she?" asked Deeks.

"That is Callen's worst nightmare."

"What a woman who isn't interested in him?" asked Deeks catching on to the teasing.

"No to the biggest pain in the ass." Said Callen thru gritted teeth.

"Now Mr. Callen play nice or else." Said Hetty on her way past the team.

"Another new partner Kens?"

"Yeah looks like this one is sticking around."

"Not funny Kensi. You know you love having me around."

"Deeks this is Special Agent Blake Harper. Blake Detective Marty Deeks LAPD."

"How did you get stuck with a cop?" said Blake.

"Hetty."

"Ah yeah that explains it."

"Hey I'm sitting right here." Sam shook his head at Deeks.

"Don't mess with her Deeks she's Hetty's daughter."

"Wait Hetty has a daughter?"

"Adopted." Answered Blake.

Deeks really didn't know what to say. No one usually did when they learned this fact.

"Blake at least take your feet off my desk."

"Oh fine, such a drama queen."

"And you're still a brat."

Blake picked up her bag and moved it to the couch before walking past Callen.

"Yeah but I'm your brat." She made sure to smack Callen on the ass on her way past causing him to jump. This got Sam laughing so hard he almost fell off his chair.

"I like her." Said Deeks. This got a glare from Callen.

"How long is she here this time?" asked Callen moments later as he sat down at Hetty's desk.

"Oh I don't know." Hetty leaned back in her seat. "Blake had an operation go south, really south. She barely got out alive. The director thought it was a good idea for her to take some time."

"Does she have to take that time here?"

"Oh come on Mr. Callen I know you really like her."

"Yeah just about as much as I like getting shot."

THAT NIGHT

"Ok so explain to me why Callen doesn't like Blake?" Asked Deeks as he and Kensi sat eating burgers and watching tv.

"Ok so basically what I know is this. Hetty took in Blake when she was a little girl. She raised her as her own daughter."

"And Callen fits in where?"

Kensi moved to sit facing Deeks with her legs curled up on the couch. "So I guess Hetty took in Callen when he was a teen. Blake was for a better word spoiled growing up and I guess Callen didn't like her at all. Blake for the most part loves to bug Callen."

Deeks laughed. "So where is she based?"

"Everywhere and nowhere."

"Huh?"

"Blake goes where she's needed. Works alone and mostly undercover on long term assignments."

Kensi smiled at Deeks when he lay his hand on her leg and didn't move it. "Blake is what they call a pretender. She basically has been trained to become anyone or anything."

"Wow."

"I met her when I first came to work her. She was partnered up with Renko for a few cases."

"Wonder why she's here now?"

"Don't know. Sometimes she stops in for a visit. After all Hetty is her mother."

"Yeah that is just weird."

Kensi leaned back and moved her legs over Deeks lap. Deeks went back to watching the tv but kept moving his hand up and down Kensi's leg. It had been less than a month since Kensi and Deeks had been undercover as husband and wife. Kensi had to admit she liked the fact that they had stayed close afterwards. Deeks for his part had gotten more touchy feely with her. He hadn't tried anything yet but Kensi hoped he might just make a move at some point.

LOCAL BAR.

Blake sat at the bar drinking a beer and eating a burger. She was watching the game on the tv. She didn't respond when Callen sat down next to her and ordered.

"So you want to tell me what happened."

"Was sent to Tokyo to look into a human trafficking case." Blake said. "A friend of Sec Nav was on vacation there with his family and the youngest daughter was grabbed."

Callen drank his beer and waited.

"I went undercover as a buyer for a wealthy Russian business man who was looking to acquire some new entertainment."

"How long were you there?"

"Almost four months until I made the right contacts. Finally found the girl and six others. Got them out and put twelve members of the trafficking group in the ground but not before I took a bullet in the side." Blake lifted her shirt and showed Callen the still healing scar.

"Hetty said you almost didn't make it."

"I covered the girls till the local authorities could get to them then I went back in to finish things. Those girls were all under fifteen."

"You need a partner."

Blake finally looked at him.

"Not gonna happen anytime soon."

"How long are you staying?"

"No idea. I'm technically on leave for another month." Blake shrugged. "Going to spend some time doing paperwork and maybe some training."

"You staying with Hetty?"

"No she set me up with an apartment close to the Mission."

Callen knew by the way Blake was acting that what went down was bad. Not much rattled her but this one had.

"I have a house now."

Blake looked at him and laughed. "Seriously you got a house."

"I stayed there as a kid for a few months. My foster sister died and Hetty arranged for me to get the house."

"Ok this I have to see." Blake ordered them another round.

"Sure I'll show you the house soon."

"Hetty blames herself for what happened. She's the one who sent me."

The rest of the evening was spent catching up and swapping stories.

KENSI'S HOUSE.

It was almost midnight when Deeks decided he should go home.

"It's late Deeks you should just stay here."

"I don't know Kens."

"Oh come on you have clean clothing here you should just stay."

Deeks looks at the couch then back at Kensi. Finally Kensi puts the lights out and moves to the hallway. She turned and looked back at Deeks.

"Oh come on we've slept in the same bed before."

Deeks swallowed hard and followed Kensi to the bedroom. Yeah he was going to hell but what a trip.

Kensi came out of the bedroom to find Deeks in the bed shirtless. Oh man this was a mistake a really big mistake. Kensi slowly got into the bed and turned to look at Deeks.

"You ok there Deeks?"

"Yep I'm good. Just fine and dandy." He said as he looked up at the celling.

Kensi laughed and put her hand on his arm. Deeks jumped. "Oh come on I don't bite."

"Not funny Fern."

"Or maybe you want me to bite."

Deeks jumped up and got out of the bed. "Ok I'm gonna go sleep on the couch before I do something I'm going to regret."

"You'd regret sleeping with me?" Kensi said looking hurt.

Deeks ran a hand over his face and went back over to the bed.

"Ok Princess I didn't mean it like that."

Kensi refused to look up at Deeks.

"Ok let's just get some sleep and tomorrow we can figure out where this is going."

Kensi nodded and lay back down turning away from Deeks. Deeks got back into the bed and did the only thing he could think of he pulled Kensi into his arms and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

PRESENT

Looking out the window of the nursery I have to sigh. So much has changed in the last four years. In a way getting shot and coming home was a good thing. Not that I would have said that back then. The sun is shining today like most days in Los Angeles but being that it's August it's also hot as hell. This makes me glad I can stay inside. The baby starts to fuss as she wakes up. I've been sitting here holding her for over an hour almost afraid to put her down.

The last two days have been insane.

Callen is off on a case maybe that's why I'm so on edge. I really don't like being alone with a newborn. I glance over to where my gun sits in reach.

I look from the gun to my daughter and smile.

FOUR YEARS AGO.

Blake emptied a clip into the target and stood back. She pulled out the clip and reloaded.

"Having fun?" asked Hetty coming up behind Blake.

"Not as much as I could be having."

"Ah yes but I really don't need to listen to Mr. Callen complaining all day long."

Blake laughed and put her gun down.

"So Hetty how long am I stuck here?"

"Oh I don't know. You're technically not on the clock for three weeks yet."

"I've already been out of play for two months now. I'm not sure how much more I can take."

"Ah yes. We can't have you going crazy now can we."

"I'd like to avoid that if I could." Blake said as she leaned against the counter arms crossed over her chest.

"I guess you could go out with the team for a case or two."

Blake smiled. Hetty sighed.

"First some rules." Hetty said. "You will go out with Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna. You will listen to what they tell you and you will not put yourself in danger unless it cannot be helped.

"Da Matushka."

"Good now let's go let Mr. Callen know the good news."

Blake followed Hetty out to the bullpen. "Mr. Callen a moment please?"

Callen looked up at Hetty and groaned when he saw Blake standing next to her.

"Hetty no. No way."

"You will take Miss Harper out on your next case and you will look out for her. I already told her to mind you and to stay out of trouble."

"Don't worry Hetty we'll look out for her." Said Sam.

Callen glared at her then agreed.

"If it gets crazy you stay in the car understand?"

"Yes sir." Blake said and gave Callen a sharp salute.

"Smart ass."

"I'll buy you a case of your favorite beer when the case if over."

Callen had to smile at this.

"Fine."

"What do I get?" asked Sam.

"The enjoyment of watching me bug Callen every chance I get."

Sam chuckled. "That will do."

"Sam you're supposed to be on my side."

"Sorry G but you two amuse me."

Callen sat at his desk and sulked the rest of the day.

THE NEXT DAY.

Callen walked in to work dreading the day. It wasn't that he really didn't want to work with Blake. She was one hell of an agent. Callen was more concerned with her getting hurt again.

He had to hold back a laugh when he spotted Blake standing there holding a white vest and looking at Hetty with disgust.

"Oh come on Hetty do I really need to wear this thing?"

"Do you want to go out in the field?"

"Yes."

"Then stop complaining and put the damn thing on."

Blake sighed and turned to head towards the changing area. She spotted Callen watching her.

"Callen."

Callen walked over to her. "Listen to Hetty. There is only so much I can do to keep you safe out there. You're still healing. I know how tough you are but you can't push it."

Blake knew he was right. The fact that Callen was talking to her in such a quiet soft way really got to her.

"Ok fine I'll wear the damn thing."

"Good now go put it on so we can get to work." Callen reached out and pushed a stray strand of hair behind Blake's ear before walking off.

As Blake was pulling her shirt back over the vest Eric called the team for their new case. She hurried up the stairs behind the rest of the team and took her place next to Callen.

"What do we got Eric?" asked Callen.

"Stolen weapons and two dead Marines."

Ten minutes later the team was out the door. Callen drove so Blake didn't need to climb into the back of Sam's car.

"I still don't know why we had to take your car?" grumbled Sam from the passenger's seat.

"Because she is still healing from a bullet wound and I'm not sitting in the back of your car all day."

Blake shook her head at the guys. They acted like an old married couple. Callen looked in the rearview mirror and caught her smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

DENSI

"Ok so I have five bucks on Callen taking the rest of the week off due to stress." Said Deeks.

"I don't know." Said Kensi as they pulled up in front of the first Marines house. "Callen was very sweet with her this morning. I think he cares more then he lets on."

"Hetty keeps up the match making and she's going to have her won Raven and Swans team." Said Deeks quietly.

Kensi smiled over at him and moved to bump her shoulder into his.

"I think Callen and Blake will be together before Nell and Eric."

Deeks knocked on the door and looked over at his partner. "And what about us?"

"Oh I think we'll beat them by a year."

The door opened and Deeks was still standing there looking at Kensi with his jaw hanging open.

CALLEN

Sam was busy talking to two Marines about the break in while Callen and Blake checked out where the weapons were stored.

"Callen shouldn't you be looking for evidence instead of watching me?"

"Just making sure you're ok."

"I'm fine. It only hurts if I move too fast."

Callen left out a deep breath. He didn't like this one bit. Who knew what they team was up against.

"Would you rather I go sit in the car?" Blake said.

"No I'd rather keep you where I can see you at all times."

This make Blake smile but she kept her head turned away so Callen didn't see the smile.

By lunch time neither team had any idea where the guns were or why the two Marines were killed. Callen pulled into a local restaurant to get food.

"Ok I'm hungry."

"G you're always hungry."

"Your point being?"

Blake was already out of the car. "Are you two coming or should I just go eat without you?"

Sam started to laugh when he noticed Callen staring at Blake's ass as she walked away from the car.

"G you need to man up and make a move already."

"And you know I don't date cops." Callen answered back as they followed Blake into the restaurant. She already had them a table and was looking at the menu.

Callen took the seat next to Blake and Sam smirked at him. An hour later they were full and on their way back to the Mission.

"Well where do we go from here?" asked Deeks as they rejoined the rest of the team.

"We see if the wonder twins found anything." Said Sam heading up to ops.

"You ok?" asked Callen as he stopped Blake from going up the stairs.

"Callen I'm fine."

Callen just stood there and watched her walk up the stairs. He groaned when he realized he was once again staring at her ass.

Three days later the case was solved and no one got hurt. Callen left work and picked up some take out and headed home. He kicked off his boots and dropped into his chair to eat. He was almost finished when there was a knock at the door. Groaning he got up to go see who it was.

Callen opened the door to see a six pack of beer being held up in front of him.

"So you going to invite me in?"

Callen took the beer. "Sure come on in." He smiled at the beer. "I thought I was getting a case?"

Blake held up a second six pack. "Sorry but this was all I could find of your favorite."

"This works." Callen put the beer in the fridge before opening two and handing one to Blake. "Ok so you want the tour?"

"Of course I do." Blake looked around the living room. "I still can't believe you have a house."

"Neither can I sometimes."

He showed her the small office and dining room. The kitchen then led her down the hall to the bedrooms. Master is straight ahead, bathroom is here and this was the room I lived in as a boy." He opened the closet and showed her the carving.

Callen looked at Blake. She had a huge smile on her face. "This place is perfect."

"You really like it?"

Blake walked out to the living room and turned in a slow circle.

"Well you could use a couch and a table in the dining room and a real bed but other than that I love it."

"What's wrong with my bed?"

"Callen it's an air mattress."

"So."

"You seriously think any woman wants to have sex on an air mattress your crazy."

Callen just looked at her.

"You never looked at it that way have you?"

"I need another beer."

"You need a girlfriend."

"Don't you start. It's bad enough that I have Sam telling me the same thing."

"Hah! So I'm not the only one worried about you."

Callen just looked at her. "You know I said I'd show you the house not have to design my life for me."

"I'm not trying to."

"How about your own life Blake? Why don't you go find yourself a man?"

"I've found plenty, only thing is they usually try to kill me."

Callen looked at her and drained his beer.

"Ok how about we stay out of each other's love lives ok?" said Blake. This made Callen laugh.

"Considering neither of us has one I don't think that will be hard."

"Good point."

Blake finished her beer and left Callen to his evening.

"I'll see you on Monday." Blake gave Callen a kiss on his cheek and walked out to her car.

Callen stood there with the door open watching her leave. He waited till her tail lights disappeared before closing the door. Callen shut off the lights and headed to his bedroom. He stood looking down at the air mattress and sighed again.

Tomorrow G Callen was going to go buy a real bed.

PRESENT

I finally decided I need to put the baby down when I really have to pee. I lay her down and tip toe out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. May as well grab a shower while I have a moment before she wakes up. Little Clara is just like her daddy she doesn't sleep well.

Getting out of the shower I quickly dry off and get dressed. As soon as I enter the hall I know something is off. I take two steps back into the bathroom and grab a gun that we keep stashed there before heading back to the nursery. I drop the gun to my side as soon as I see it's only Callen.

"You scared me half to death."

"Sorry. Hetty sent me home early. I was driving everyone crazy."

"So what did you do today?"

"I was remembering the night I told you that you needed a bed."

"Yeah I remember that. I went out the next day and bought one too."

CALLEN'S SHOPPING TRIP.

Callen stood at the furniture store and realized he was in over his head. He was not going to call Sam. Callen pulls out his phone and dials the one person he can trust to help him with this.

An hour later Hetty stood next to him.

"Now what has brought this on?"

"Blake."

Hetty nodded. "Ah I see."

"She doesn't like the fact I have an air mattress."

Hetty chuckled. "I take is she refuses to stay overnight until you get a bed?"

"Hetty it's not like that."

"Well why the hell not."

Callen cringed. He had known for years Hetty thought that he and Blake would make a good match.

"I'm not interested."

Hetty shook her head. They both knew Callen was lying.

Soon Callen had a bed and night tables purchased.

"Now what else did she think you needed for your house?"

"Couch and table."

"I see. I think the bed is a good first move. Perhaps a dining room table too."

Hetty picked out a simple pine table and chairs. Nothing too flashy as Callen like things basic.

"Now are you going to let Blake know you bought a bed or surprise her?"

"Hetty I'm not going to surprise her with anything." Callen blushed slightly.

Hetty laughed as she walked away.

MONDAY.

"So G busy weekend?" asked Sam.

"Not really."

"What about you Blake?"

"Surfed a bit did some shopping nothing major."

Sam looked back and forth between the two. He knew something was up but was willing to wait to see how it played out.

Kensi and Deeks walked in smiling.

"Ok what did you do to my little sister this weekend?" asked Callen.

"I didn't touch her I swear." Deeks put his hands up.

Kensi laughed then winked at Deeks.

"Kensi don't give them the wrong idea."

Sam and Callen laughed and Blake simply shook her head at them. By the end of the day Deeks was a nervous wreck. Kensi would not stop flirting with him. She must have grabbed his ass three times.

He made sure to leave work while Kensi was upstairs talking to Nell.

"Sneaking out Deeks?"

Deeks stopped and looked at Blake. He ran a hand thru his hair and sighted. "I don't know what to do with her."

"Seriously?"

"Ok I know what I want to do with her I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

Deeks opened his mouth to say something then closed it again.

"Deeks I've seen you two together your great partners. Who's to say you will not be amazing partners outside of work too?"

"And what if it blows up in our faces?"

"You'll never know till you try."

Blake climbed into her car and drove off leaving Deeks lots to think about.

By the end of the month Blake was cleared to go back to work full time. Hetty wasn't too sure she wanted to let her girl go back out there. So Hetty made a phone call.

Two hours later she called Blake over to her desk.

"What's up Hetty?"

"This last month I've done a lot of thinking. Mostly about how I choose to raise you."

"You raised me just fine Hetty. Everything I am is because of you."

"That is true but I have been wondering what you could have been if I hadn't pushed you down this path."

Blake looked across the table at the only family she had.

"Who's to say I wouldn't have gone down the same path on my own?"

Hetty sipped at her tea and nodded.

"How are things with you and Mr. Callen?"

"We're good."

"He cares for you more than he lets on."

"I know."

"I spoke with the director today. He knows you are cleared for active duty again."

"Great when do I leave?"

"You don't."

Hetty watched her daughters face. She kept her expression passive.

"I'm being pulled from field work?"

"No of course not. You are being transferred to this office full time."

"I'm what?" said Blake loudly. Across the room the rest of the team looked over at her. Hetty glanced their way then back to Blake.

"I made the call."

"Hetty this is not a good idea."

"Why not?" Hetty said. "Are you afraid to lose your edge?"

"Hetty I've never worked a regular assignment. I'm only used to being someone else twenty four seven."

"You've done well this past month."

Blake had worked several cases alongside the team and they all agreed she was a good fit.

"The others want you here."

Blake sighed and looked down at her lap then back up at Hetty.

"Hetty what happened to me was not your fault."

"I sent you on that operation."

"And I saved those girls and shut down the trafficking operation. It's all good."

"You could have died. I could have lost my daughter." Hetty said choking up.

Growing up Hetty was never over affectionate to Blake so this mild outburst was a shock.

"I could get hurt or killed on any operation."

"Yes but I think it's time we had some time together. If it doesn't work out I will transfer you back out."

Hetty watched as Blake nodded her consent.

"It will also give you and Mr. Callen a chance."

"Don't start Hetty." Blake said. "Stick to Kensi and Deeks with the match making."

"Ah yes Mr. Deeks is still dragging his feet."

Hetty looked over at Deeks and pinned him with a look. They heard Sam ask Deeks what he did now.

"Nothing I swear."

THAT NIGHT.

Callen knocked on the door to the apartment Hetty had set up for Blake. She opened the door wearing a very tight tank top and boy shorts.

"Callen what's up?"

"I brought food and beer, figured we could celebrate your new job."

"Yeah the new job. Lucky me."

"You don't want to stay here?"

"Not really."

Blake dropped onto the cheap couch and opened one of the take out containers.

"Why not?"

"Hetty did it out of quilt. She started talking about regrets over how she raised me." Blake shoved some of the fried rice into her mouth. "She teared up Callen. Hetty does not do that."

"She was a good mother to you wasn't she?"

"Of course she was. But it's not like I have anything to compare it to."

"Hetty trained you, Hunter and Grace to be agents. She made sure you all had the right environments to become what she wanted."

"Callen she made sure I'd become a weapon. Who in their right mind raises a child to become a weapon?"

Callen knew she had a point. He knew something was up even back when they were teens. He just didn't know it at the time.

TWO MONTHS AFTER HETTY TOOK IN CALLEN.

Callen walked out into the back yard to find Hetty. What he found was Blake with her martial arts teacher. He took a seat on the covered porch to watch. Time after time Blake took the man down. Each move she made timed perfectly.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone but Callen was impressed. He watched as Blake once again took out her teacher. Callen was good at observing others. He took in everything about her.

Blake was tall only an inch shorter than he was. She wore her light blond hair in a tight braid on the back of her head while she trained. Blake was very slim but Callen could see the muscles flexing as she moved.

"Would you like to learn Mr. Callen?"

"No thanks Hetty."

Hetty took the seat next to Callen.

"Where's her dad?" asked Callen.

"Her father was killed in Russia when she was five."

"Oh."

"He was a very good friend of mine and I felt that I owed it to him to raise her."

Callen was confused. He thought that Blake was Hetty's real daughter. He just figured she took after her father.

"Where's her mom then?"

"I don't know." Hetty watched as Blake trained. "Her mother was KGB when she met Blake's father. She left to become a wife and mother. Then one day the KGB showed up at their house and took Blake's mother. Her father was killed trying to stop them." Hetty watched her daughter. "They just left Blake there. She went to a neighbor for help and was taken to a local orphanage. I only found out six months later when I was in Russia for an operation and stopped to visit and was told by the neighbor where to find her."

Callen didn't know what to sat. He was shocked that Blake was an orphan just like he was.

"Don't worry Mr. Callen, she has had a very good life. I've made sure that she never had to want for anything."

Callen couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Hetty had raised him too.


	4. Chapter 4

PRESENT

I wake up to a dark room and it takes me a moment to remember where I am. Reaching out I find the other side of the bed empty. I've spent my life sleeping alone, up until the night Callen brought me home after we found out I was pregnant. In those months I only spent a handful of nights alone and have finally gotten used to sharing a bed.

The door to the room is closed. I listen for any noise but don't hear anything. Normally if Clara wakes up I hear her over the monitor. Stretching I decide to get up and use the bathroom and check on Callen and the baby.

I look in the nursery. It's dark and empty. The house is very quiet and dark. I slowly walk into the living room and find Callen on the couch sound asleep with Clara in his arms. I shake my head and pick up the baby. Callen opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Hey I had her."

"You were snoring."

"Your point being?"

"Callen go to bed you need your sleep."

"So do you. Or do you forget the thirty six hours of labor you went thru less than three days ago."

"There is no way I will ever forget that."

I glare at Callen and he chuckles. There is just enough light from outside that he can see my face.

"Sit down for a moment."

"Ok your being serious what's up that we have to talk about it at three am?"

Callen takes a deep breath and wraps his arms around us.

"I still can't believe me made her."

"I believe it. I had to carry her around for eight and a half months."

"Do you regret having her?"

"Of course not."

I'm not really sure where Callen is going with this. I have to admit it scares me.

"I had a long talk with Hetty today and I made a big decision."

"Ok."

Callen pulls a small box out from somewhere and opens it. Even in the dark I can see the diamond.

"I think it's time we made this official."

"Holy crap."

Callen laughs then slides the ring on my finger.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It's what I wanted four years ago I just refused to think it would ever happen."

"You're not just doing this because of Clara are you?"

"No."

"Ok then."

"Ok you'll marry me?"

"Yes I'll marry you."

FOUR MONTHS AFTER BLAKE'S TRANSFER.

The team was sitting doing paperwork for their last case. Callen kept glancing over at Blake. She hated paperwork more than anyone else. For her normal assignments little paperwork was required. She checked in weekly with her handler and sometimes filled out paperwork if it was necessary.

"Hey Blake want to go spar for a bit?" asked Callen.

"You really want your ass handed to you again?"

"Beats paperwork."

"Ok I'll get changed and meet you in the gym."

"G are you crazy?" Sam said. "She kicks your ass every time."

"Sam she is going to go crazy with the paperwork. Trust me she's not use to doing it like we are."

Sam and Deeks exchanged a look as Callen headed to get changed. In the last month he had become more protective of Blake then he needed to be. Oh she still bugged him but Sam saw more smirks over it then glares.

"Who doesn't do paperwork?" said Kensi.

"Blake. She just went from one assignment to the next." Said Sam. "From what I know she just gave oral reports to her handler."

"Lucky her." Said Deeks as he moved on to the next set of paperwork.

"Hey Deeks dinner at my place tonight?" asked Kensi.

She was smirking at Deeks and he swallowed hard.

"What did you have in mind?" Deeks regretted saying this as soon as he said it. Kensi got this predatory look on her face.

"Deeks, man you are in trouble tonight." Said Sam.

Kensi smiled over at Deeks. "Well I was thinking about pizza and something… sweet."

Deeks swallowed hard again and nodded.

GYM

Callen lay there looking up at a smiling Blake.

"You ok there Callen?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Blake put her hand out and helped Callen stand.

"You sure you're up to this?"

"I can handle anything you throw at me Brat."

Blake smirked at him. Callen grabbed her and got Blake pinned against his chest.

"Ok get out of this one?"

Blake had her hands gripping Callen's arm and tried to pull him loose. As she did this she pushed her ass into him and Callen jumped back.

"Thought you could handle anything I threw at you?"

"That was not playing fair."

Blake grabbed her water bottle and took a drink.

"Like you never had a suspect come on to you before?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"So that is a yes."

"Do you have to be such a brat all the time?" snapped Callen.

Blake looked at Callen for a moment then walked off leaving him standing there.

"Way to get the girl Agent Callen." Said Granger on his way thru the gym.

Callen grabbed his water bottle and headed to get a shower. When he rejoined the others Blake was already at her desk and refused to look up at him. He had done it this time.

They had finally started getting along and Callen had to go act like an ass. He'd have to make this up to her and fast.

"So Blake have you found a new apartment?" asked Kensi.

The one Hetty had set up for her was only a short term place and Blake wanted something more her.

"Yes I did."

"Really, did you buy a beach house?" asked Deeks.

"Nope."

"High-rise flat?" asked Sam.

"Bad security risk no way."

"A vintage airstream trailer." Said Eric joining them.

Blake just smiled.

"Wait you're living in a trailer?" asked Callen.

"Yep." Blake said. "I found a nice place by the beach that is also close to work. Best part is I can move it if I decide I don't like the neighbors."

"You're living in a trailer?" asked Callen again.

"Yes Callen I am." Blake said giving him a look. Yep she was still mad.

"You going to show it to me?"

"Maybe."

Everyone looked back and forth wondering what Callen did this time.

"How about I bring the beer this time?"

Blake sighed and went back to her paperwork.

"I'll bring pizza too."

Blake refused to respond and Callen didn't know what to say or do.

THAT NIGHT.

Kensi opened the door to Deeks. He had stopped and picked up dinner.

"I got the duplex brownie thing you love too."

"That wasn't the sweet thing I was referring too."

Deeks swallowed hard and put the pizza boxes down. He took the beer Kensi handed him and sat down. Deeks jumped a bit when Kensi sat almost on his lap.

"Don't worry Deeks I'm not going to bite… unless you want me to."

Deeks jumped up. "Ok Kensi this has to stop right now."

"What do you mean?"

"This, you acting like a sex kitten." Deeks said pointing back and forth between them.

"I thought this was the type of woman you liked?"

"I like the type of woman you are for real not this fake Kensi."

Kensi couldn't help but smile. "Ok."

"Ok."

Deeks sat back down and drained half his beer. This was going to be a long night.

BLAKE'S NEW PLACE.

Blake sat outside her trailer on a folding chair drinking a beer. The evening was warm so she had on shorts and a tank. There were other trailers lined up along the road and a number of people were out in the water or working on their tans. Music flowed thru the air from someone's radio.

"I hope you have another chair?" Callen said from her right.

"Under the trailer."

"I have to admit this is nice. Bigger than I figured."

"I bought it a few years ago and had it completely redone. Hetty was storing it for me."

Callen looked in the open door. On one end was a seating area and small table the other had a bed that Callen had no idea how they got it in there. The trailer had a small bathroom and a small kitchen area too.

"This is really nice."

"Thanks." Brook grabbed another beer. "Always figured it was the type of place you'd have."

"Yeah me too."

They sat there till the sun went down neither speaking.

"I'm sorry about this morning."

"You need to learn how to take a joke."

"I need to learn not to be so defensive when it comes to you."

"You really can be a jerk."

"I know."

DENSI

Deeks woke up on Kensi's couch with Kensi on top of him. Her face was nestled in his neck and her hands were gripping his arm and side. Somehow Deeks one hand had ended up Kensi's shirt while the other was resting on her ass. How the hell did he end up like this? When he figured it couldn't get worse Kensi shifted and he got hard.

"Crap."

"Hmmmm. What time is it?"

"Early go back to sleep."

"Ok." Kensi yawned and placed a kiss against his neck.

This is not what Deeks needed right now. He was still trying to figure out what he wanted with his life. He knew he wanted Kensi in it he just wasn't sure he was ready for the changed that would bring.

Kensi squirmed a bit more and Deeks held back a groan. There was no way he was going to get any more sleep tonight.

BLAKE'S PLACE.

Once it got dark Blake got up and went into the trailer and turned on a light. Callen followed her and shut the door.

"I bought a bed." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"I bought a real bed, and a dining room table."

"When?"

"The day after you told me too."

Blake burst out laughing.

Callen shrugged. He then looked over at Blake's bed.

"Don't even think about it Callen."

Callen smirked at her. "I seem to recall you were the one coming on to me this morning." Callen pinned Blake up against the counter.

"I was not coming on to you. I was proving a point."

Callen made sure there was no room between them. "And your point was that you can get me worked up in less than ten seconds."

"That was not what I was doing." Blake stood there with her eyes huge her hands griping the counter top.

"Doesn't make it any less true." Callen said as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips had just barely touched hers when both their phones went off.

"Shit." Callen groaned. They both looked at their phones. OPS. "Well so much for trying out that bed of yours."

Callen waited for Blake to get changed then offered to drive.

"I'll meet you there. No reason for you to drive all the way over here to drop me off whenever that will be."

"Oh I can think of one very good reason." Callen said. Blake locked up and walked past him.

"Not going to happen Callen."

"Yes it will."

Blake got into her car and sped off leaving Callen to stand there.

"Oh it's so going to happen." Said Callen as he got into his car.

DENSI

When their phones went off both Deeks and Kensi jumped.

"Great a case." Said Deeks as Kensi climbed off of him.

"I'll make some coffee you call in and see what's up." Said Kensi.

"Right."

The case took them four days to solve. Sam ended up getting grazed by a bullet and hit by a car in the process. Kensi got punched in the face and Deeks kicked the hell out of the guy who hit Kensi. Callen was more worried about Blake as she was limping by the end of the case.

"You need to sit down and rest."

"Callen I'm fine I only twisted it."

"You'll make it worse if you don't rest."

"Callen back off."

"No."

Blake wanted to hit him but decided not to. "I'll make you a deal. I'll go to the ER and get checked out while you go visit with Sam."

"If it gets you to rest then fine."

Sam was pissed at Callen. He said that Callen was too busy protecting Blake to watch his partners back. Callen really didn't want to visit Sam until he calmed down but now had no choice.

On the drive Callen was quiet. "It will be ok. Sam can't stay mad forever."

"He has a point. I was to focused on you."

"At the time I was pinned down. Sam was in the clear. I can understand why you were protecting me."

Callen pulled into a parking space at the ER. Blake put her hand on his leg. "Callen it will be ok."

"Let's get you checked out."

Callen left Blake in the ER and went up to the fifth floor to see Sam. He stopped in the door way and spotted Michele.

"Callen how are you?"

"Tired."

"And Blake?"

"She's down in the ER. Twisted her ankle."

"If that's all then it's good."

"Where's the big guy?"

"Getting some X-rays. Three broken ribs a sprained wrist and sixteen stitches."

"It was my fault he got hurt."

"No it wasn't." Michele put her hand on Callen's arm.

"I was focused on Blake and not Sam."

"Callen he doesn't blame you."

"He should."

"Look go take care of your girl. I'll let Sam know you were here."

Callen left and found Blake getting her foot wrapped.

"It's broken isn't it?"

"No just twisted like I said."

"Thank god." Callen kissed her temple. "Can't stand to see you hurt."

"I just want to go home."

"Try and stay off the leg as much as you can for a few days." Said the nurse.

"You got it. Right now I just want to sleep."

Callen took Blake to his house instead of her trailer.

"Callen I'm fine."

"I know you are but that trailer is small. I don't want you hitting your foot off of something. You can stay here for a night or two."

"Ok you have a point. These crutches are not easy to move around on."

Callen called Hetty to update her on Blake and that she was staying with him. Hetty told him to man up and make a move the hung up the phone on him.

"Callen do you have a shirt I can sleep in?"

"Yeah I'll get you one."

He handed Blake a shirt.

"OUT!" said Blake pointing to the door.

"Didn't know you were shy?"

"I'm not."

Callen crossed his arms and smirked at her. "So prove it."

Blake was not one to back down to anyone. She propped the crutches up against the wall and pulled her tee shirt over her head tossing it across the room to hit Callen in the chest. She had already removed her other boot and sock which only left her jeans. Callen sucked in a breath as Blake undid the button and zipper before she shimmied out of the pants.

She was left wearing a pale green lace set that had Callen feeling a bit dizzy. Blake pulled on the button down shirt and smiled at Callen.

"I'm hungry do you have anything to eat in this house?"

"No I'll order a pizza."

Blake watched him leave the room and laughed. Serves him right to push things.

Callen called in a pizza then dropped into his chair. This was going to be harder then he thought.

Three days later Blake was walking just fine and headed home. Callen had slept on his air mattress in the spare room so he didn't bump her foot. That and he really didn't think he could keep his hands to himself. He wouldn't call it love, lust was more accurate.

What was he going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the nice reviews. Keep them coming.

Also lots of Densi in this chapter.

Ten months after Blake's transfer.

Kensi knew she was wearing Deeks down. Her tops had gotten tighter as had her jeans. It was only a matter of time before he gave in. She walked into the office and smiled at Deeks.

"Moring partner."

Deeks looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Um Kensi I don't think Hetty wants you wearing that for work." Deeks said.

"I know that but it's hot out."

"Still I think you need to cover up a bit."

Kensi was about to answer when Sam and Callen walked in.

"Wow Kensi we got a case where you're going under as a dancer?" asked Sam.

"Ha, ha, very funny and no."

"Good then get changed before you give your boy here a stroke."

Kensi huffed off to change. Deeks closed his eyes and shook her head.

"She is trying to kill me."

"She's trying to seduce you." Said Callen.

"I swear I've never put a hand on her… ever." Deeks said trying to get them to understand.

"We know that Deeks." Said Sam.

"Look I like Kensi I really do I'm just not sure this would work."

"Only one way to find out." Said Callen.

Deeks and Sam looked at each other then back at Callen. "So Callen how are things with you and Blake?" asked Deeks.

They waited to see what Callen would say. He simply sighed. Just then Blake walked in a cup of coffee in one hand and a white bag in the other.

"Moring boys."

"Blake." Said Sam and Deeks at the same time.

Callen watched her but didn't say anything.

"What's the matter G you two have another fight?" joked Sam.

"No."

"He's just mad I didn't bring him breakfast."

Callen huffed and got up out of the room.

He passed Kensi on the way out. "You ok Callen."

"Fine."

Kensi rejoined the guys. "What's up with Callen?"

"Oh he's not getting anywhere with Blake is all." Said Deeks.

"Really." Said Kensi without looking up at Deeks. Deeks knew she was mad.

By lunch time Deeks really didn't know what to do to make it up to her. Kensi had hardly spoken to him all day.

"So Kensi I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight. Maybe that new place on the beach you like so much."

Kensi didn't answer him. "You could wear that top you had on this morning."

Kensi finally looked at him.

"Deeks it's ok. I realize you don't want me."

"Kensi I like you a lot I just don't want to jump into anything." Deeks put his hand over on to her leg. "Maybe we could go out on a few dates first then take the next step instead of jumping into things and screwing it up."

"Ok."

"Ok you'll go out with me tonight?"

"Yes Deeks I'll go out with you tonight."

"And you'll wear that little top?" Deeks asked giving Kensi a huge smile.

Kensi had to laugh. "Yes I'll wear the top."

OPS

Blake was sitting at her desk cleaning her gun. Sam was in the gym and Kensi and Deeks weren't back from lunch yet. Blake really didn't know where Callen was. He was being moody today so she was glad he was somewhere else.

"Something bothering you today my dear?" asked Hetty.

"No nothing is wrong why?"

"You usually don't clean your gun at your desk for an hour."

Blake put her gun down and sighed. "Callen is being an ass again."

"Ah." Hetty nodded her head. "Perhaps the two of you should sit down and talk it out."

"Hetty I try and talk he walks out." Blake put her gun back together. "Watch." Blake nodded her head at Callen who was making his way over to his desk. "Hey Callen want to grab dinner tonight my treat. You can pick the place."

Callen looked at her then turned around and left the room again.

"See."

Hetty really didn't know what to say to this.

"Did you have another fight?"

"No. He just avoids me."

Hetty turned and walked away. She found Callen in the armory.

"Now Mr. Callen do you want to explain what is going on?"

"Nothing is going on Hetty."

"Is there a reason you are not speaking to Agent Harper?"

"Hetty it's complicated."

"I doubt that."

"I don't date cops."

"Your point is?"

"I can't fall for her Hetty."

"So you've decided to just act like she isn't here then?"

"I'll do what I have to."

"Why don't you just ask the poor girl out and see what happens."

"Hetty stick with playing cupid for Kensi and Deeks ok?"

"You two are made for each other. You just need to open your eyes to what is right in front of you before it's too late." Hetty said a bit more forceful then she had planned.

Callen watched her walk out. Great now he had two women mad at him.

END OF WORK DAY.

Kensi came strutting out in her little top making Deeks drool.

"You ready partner?"

"Oh yeah I'm ready." Said Deeks.

Sam laughed. "Kensi go easy on him tonight."

"No promises Sam."

"So G want to grab dinner?"

"Can't Sam Blake and I have dinner reservations."

"No we don't." said Blake from her desk.

"Yes we do. Hetty has a dress ready for you."

"Excuse me?" Blake was on her feet ready to walk out.

"Wardrobe now." Said Hetty pointing the way. "Mr. Callen your suit is also waiting."

Sam waited till they were both out of earshot.

"Hetty what did you do?"

"I simply pointed out the fact that if Mr. Callen doesn't make a move soon he may never get the chance to."

"Bake wants to leave doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"Hope our boy doesn't screw this up tonight."

TWENTY MINUETS LATER.

"Blake come on or we are going to be late."

"I'm coming keep your pants on."

Callen looked over at a very smug Hetty then back at where Blake was getting changed. His jaw dropped. Blake stood there in a deep green dress that fit her like it was painted on.

"Wow you look amazing."

"I feel like I'm going out to walk the streets." Murmured Blake.

"Nonsense you look beautiful." Said Hetty.

Callen put his arm out for her and Blake looked at him like he was crazy.

"Goodnight Hetty."

"Have fun you two."

They got to the restaurant and were shown to their table. The waiter came right over.

"I spoke with Miss Lang and the Chef is preparing some of his best dishes for you tonight." He opened a bottle of wine for them and left.

"Leave it to Hetty." Said Blake.

"I picked the place she just happened to know the owner."

"Hetty knows everyone. Hell she may even be the owner."

"Good point."

They were served salad then a nice soup before the main courses. Callen had a bone in ribeye and Blake a poached salmon. Callen cut of a piece of his steak and slid it onto her plate.

"Ok this is really good." Said Blake.

Callen snuck a piece of salmon off her plate and got a smile from Blake.

"So do you want to tell me why we're here tonight?" asked Blake.

"You're the one who asked me out today."

"Yes and you walked away without answering me."

"Sorry about that. I had to think about a few things."

"Like?"

"Like if I wanted to take a chance."

"Callen I'm not sleeping with you tonight."

"Didn't expect you too. Wouldn't mind it if you did."

Blake sat there with her jaw hanging open.

"What? I thought you'd want an honest answer."

"Look Callen I am not about to be your dirty little secret." Blake said as she picked up her wine glass. "I also am not going to be your screw buddy or any other name you may have for it."

She sipped at her wine as she watched Callen's face for a reaction.

"I don't expect you too." Callen said. "I'm not going to hide the fact that I want you in my bed so don't expect me too."

"So exactly what do you expect to happen?"

"I don't know. Figured we'd take it a day at a time and see where it gets us."

Blake sat back in her chair and just looked at him. Not once in all the years that she had known Callen had she ever been attracted to him. Not once had she let her mind go there for obvious reasons.

Callen was busy talking to the waiter about dessert so she took the time to really look at him. Ok she had to admit he looked damn good in that suit. Callen looked over at her and smiled and for a second Blake felt her heart race. Damn she didn't need this.

A few moments later some kind of cake was in front of her.

"I got you death by chocolate figured you like it." Said Callen.

"Looks good." Blake took one taste and closed her eyes and couldn't help but moan.

Callen laughed. "Well at least I can say I got you to moan once tonight."

"Keep it up and you'll be wearing your dessert."

Callen laughed again. "Sure brat but you know it's going to happen. Just a matter of time."

DENSI

Deeks couldn't help but let his eyes wander to Kensi's chest. Hell she was almost popping out of that top. Kensi seemed pretty pleased with the fact that Deeks was getting a good look. That was until some guy tripped and fell next to their table.

"Maybe this top wasn't such a good idea." said Kensi.

Deeks could only laugh. "Kensi that top is priceless but maybe you shouldn't wear it outside the house after this."

"Yeah I think your right."

"In fact maybe we should just burn it."

"Or you could rip it." Kensi said giving Deeks a look.

Deeks sighed. "Kensi I am not going to sleep with you on our first date. The second maybe."

Kensi shook her head at him then reached her foot out under the table to run it up his leg. Deeks yelped and jumped in his seat. This made Kensi laugh again.

"Kensi behave." Said Deeks trying not to smile.

"Your no fun." Said Kensi running her foot up his leg again.

Once Kensi had food she forgot about bugging Deeks. Deeks spent the time eating and giving guys dirty looks. Yeah he was really going to bun that shirt.

After dinner Deeks and Kensi walked out to the car hand in hand.

"So how slow do we have to take this?" asked Kensi.

"I think we need to prove to everyone that we can do this, be together, and still do our jobs."

"You think Hetty would split us up?"

"I don't know but I do know I don't want to do this job without you."

"Ok so we take it slow."

Deeks smiled and got into the car. For the first time in months her felt good about taking the next step with Kensi.

"So am I taking you home or are you coming home with me?"

"I think I'll sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Ok. Do you want me to pick you up in the morning?"

Deeks smiled over at Kensi.

"Sounds good. You drive and I'll buy the coffee."

"Do I get breakfast too?"

"Princess you can have anything you want."

"What if all I want is you." Said Kensi quietly.

"I'm yours already Kens." Deeks said as he got out of the car in front of his apartment.

CALLEN AND BLAKE.

"So do you want me to drive you home and drive you to work tomorrow or do you want to go get your car?"

"You only want to take me home so you can spend the night."

"So?"

"Callen seriously." Blake laughed.

"How about I stay but nothing happens."

Blake looked at him. "Ok fine but one stray hand and you lose it."

Once they got to the trailer Blake stopped Callen. "Stay out here while I get changed."

"What if I don't look?"

"Callen."

"What I've already seen you in your underwear, more than once."

"Fine I give up."

Blake unlocked the trailer and walked in. Callen put his go bad on the table and started digging thru it. Blake shook her head and unzipped the dress letting it fall to the floor.

She bent to pick it up and hear a funny sound. Turning to look at Callen she had to hold back a laugh. He looked like he was about to pass out. Well he asked for it. Blake kicked off her heals and hung the dress on a hanger then grabbed a tee shirt and shorts before going into the tiny bathroom.

Callen just stood there. Ok he could do this. He took off his suit and laid it over the table so it wouldn't get messed up then pulled out a clean tee shirt to sleep in. He waited for Blake to come out of the bathroom before going in himself.

Blake spotted the suit and hung it up. That man had no clue and Hetty would kill him if anything happened to it. She then grabbed her phone and pulled the blankets back on the bed. She checked her email and texts not really sure what to do. It had been a long time since she had spent the night with anyone and even then it had been undercover.

It wasn't that she didn't want a relationship it was more like she didn't know how to have one. Blake wasn't too sure Callen had any clue either.

Callen came out of the bathroom and got into the bed next to Blake. "So now what?"

"Hey you're the one who wanted to sleep over."

"Yeah but I had certain activities in mind that are now off limits."

"Callen have you thought this thru?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't date cops, I'm a cop."

"Your point is?"

Blake moved so she could look directly at him. "When was your last relationship?"

"About five years ago."

"Was it real or undercover?"

Callen started to get her point. "Undercover."

"Mine was three years ago, also undercover."

"Was it real for you?" asked Callen.

"No. I did what I had to for the case."

"I may have a son." Said Callen. "She says he isn't mine but I don't know. Didn't want to push it."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too."

"So you understand why I don't this this is a good idea."

"Yeah I guess so."

Callen laid back and closed his eyes. "I guess you want me to leave."

"I didn't say that. I just think we need to do this the right way. Like I told you at the restaurant I'm not going to just be a fling. You want a relationship then we can try."

"I'm got getting sex anytime soon am I?"

Black smacked him in the face with a pillow. Callen pulled it out of her hands and before Blake knew what was happing he had her pinned underneath him.

"Ok brat let's get the rules straight." Callen said looking her in the eye. "You keep teasing me and all bets are off."

Blake tried to get her hands free but Callen kept a tight hold on them. "We keep this between us."

"You don't want the others to know?"

"I don't care what they know. I mean we don't date other people."

"Ok."

"What happens on ops stays on the op. We don't hold those things against the other."

"Ok."

Callen couldn't help himself any longer. He leaned down and captured Blake's lips with his. He let go of her hands and ran one of his into her hair to hold her head still. Once they broke apart both were breathing hard.

"Well that answers one thing." Callen said.

"Yeah." Blake answered. She had her hands holding onto his upper arms. For some reason she felt like if she let go she'd float away.

Callen finally rolled off her but didn't let go.

"I do think your right that we need to go slow." He tucked Blake against him. "You do realize Hetty is going to love this."

Blake chuckled. "She's been holding out hope for years."

For the next few hours Blake and Callen simply talked. For the first time ever they both took steps to let someone else in.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you all like this chapter. A bit more back story and some action in the bedroom. And yes there is Densi. Nice reviews are always welcome.

Also enjoy the little twist and cross over I have in this chapter.

I watch Callen drive away with Sam and sigh. I can't wait to get back to work. Hetty is making me take off two entire months. She even refuses to let me do paperwork at home. It's only been a week and I'm already going crazy.

Ok so I have Clara to keep me busy and believe me she does. Sometimes I spend hours just watching her. I'm pretty sure she is going to end up looking a lot like Callen. She has his bright blue eyes and his ears. Her hair is a very light blond but that could darken in time. Callen hopes she gets my Russian looks and not his.

I keep reminding him he's half Russian but he just laughs at me. Hetty finally filled me in a bit on my birth father just before Clara was born. I found out he was born in the US to Russian parents who defected after WWII. His parents were both from Moscow and were both in the military.

We know that Callen's dad was KGB like my mom. They may even have known each other. One mystery we may never solve. Plus both my dad and Callen's mother and grandfather were all CIA. Hetty says the job is in our blood. I really hope our daughter chooses a different path. It's a hard life but someone has to do it.

I go and check in on Clara. She's sound asleep so I take the time to make coffee and something to eat. She is so tiny. Everyone was worried about me when I was carrying her because I hardly gained any weight. Kensi and Nell would put food on my desk all the time and Deeks and Sam would sit there and watch till I ate it all.

Hetty says it was all the pacing I did. Every time Callen would go out on an op I'd end up pacing the halls waiting on him to either call, text or come back. I just couldn't sit still if he was out there. Even when I started having false labor I still went into work each day with him. I've never really been afraid of much till I got pregnant. Now I was terrified of having to do this all myself.

I used to drive Eric and Nell crazy hovering behind them at times waiting on updates when the case was a bad one. Oh and don't get me started on the crying. Stupid hormones. Granger actually took a month long vacation because of all my crying. I got flowers for that from the staff.

Clara starts to cry so I go and get her. After a diaper change and a feeding she's a happy girl once more. Oh how I love my little girl and her daddy. Not that I'd admit to loving Callen at first.

Neither of us said that word for a very long time. I used to tell myself it was all about the sex and just having a warm body next to you at night. Inside I think we both knew it was way more.

After that first night in the trailer I made sure to keep up with my birth control shots. There was no way in hell I was going to be stupid and let Callen knock me up. Yeah I'm laughing about that now. Well it did take him a few years to finally do it.

I carry Clara into the living room and put on the tv. Time to waste time till Callen comes home. I know that once they pull a case Callen will text so I know he's out in the field. Eric and Hetty will call if they need to. I try not to call them and pester. It's hard but I know they all have a job to do.

My phone chimes and I look at it. *Paperwork today. Will be home early.*

"Daddy's coming home early little one."

Clara simply looks up at me and waves her little arms around before yawing and closing her eyes. I give her fifteen minutes before she's up again. This gives me some time to think back to those early days when it all really started.

A WEEK AFTER THE OTHERS FOUND OUT ABOUT BLAKE AND CALLEN.

"Got a little something for you G." said Sam as he handed Callen a bag.

"Should I be worried?"

"Just open it."

Blake sat there and watched as Callen's eyes got huge and he started to laugh.

"What is it?"

Callen turned the sign around. It read if the trailer is rocking don't come a knocking.

"And this is supposed to be funny?"

"I can't help it you choose to live in a trailer."

"I like my trailer. And you don't seem to have issues sleeping there."

"Well it's all we do."

"Whoa I don't need the details." Said Sam.

Callen smirks over at Blake and gets a glare back. This makes Deeks laugh.

"Hey Deeks you and Kensi sleeping together yet?" asked Blake.

"No."

"Then don't laugh at us."

"Right got it."

Kensi walked in and noticed Deeks looking like he just got called over to Hetty's desk.

"Ok what did you do now?"

"What? Nothing. Wasn't me. It was Sam."

Kensi looked at Deeks funny then over at Sam who was laughing. Callen put the sign on Kensi's desk.

"You three need a hobby." Said Kensi.

"No these two need laid. I have a wife."

Kensi and Blake both look at each other then at the men they are dating. Callen smirks and Deeks just looks nervous.

Blake sighs and knows she can't hold out forever. Kensi smiles at Deeks knowing he can't hold out forever.

That night Callen took Blake out to dinner. "So second date."

Blake looks over at him from her side of the table.

"Yes."

"So does that mean I get more than a kiss?"

"Depends on how much more you want?"

Callen pins her with a very serious look. "What I want is you. It's what I've wanted for years."

Blake really didn't know what to say to this. Callen had never looked at her like this before and it scared her a bit.

"How long?"

"You're eighteenth birthday."

Blake swallowed hard and remembered that day.

BLAKE'S EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY.

Hetty had once again outdone herself. A catered dinner and the mother of all gifts a brand new car. Callen sat back and watched it all feeling like an outsider. Of course the brat loved every moment. To think he came home from school for this.

"Now why don't you two go take that car for a spin." Said Hetty.

Blake stood and grabbed Callen's hand. "Come on Callen come with me."

"Fine."

Blake slid behind the wheel of the Mercedes convertible and bucked in. She turned to look at Callen and smiled at him. Callen felt his heart skip a beat and couldn't help but smile back.

"So where too?"

"How about the beach."

"Ok hold on."

A half hour later they parked at a near empty beach. Blake got out and leaned against the car. Callen came around to stand next to her.

"Hetty really outdid herself today." Said Callen.

"She gets carried away."

Callen ran his hand along the car. "She does when it concerns you."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For all this. For getting a car."

"I got you something." Said Callen. He pulled out a small gold star on a chain. "I know how much you love the stars."

"Oh Callen I love it." Blake put the necklace on and smiled at him. "Way better than the car." Blake then kissed Callen in the cheek and hugged him.

PRESENT.

"You looked really hot in that dress."

"You remember the dress?"

"Oh yeah."

"I still have that star you got me."

Callen smiled at this.

"The chain broke a long time ago but I still have it."

"I guess I'll have to get you a new one." Callen said. "Maybe a diamond one."

"Callen you hate to spend money."

"I look for one on sale." This made Blake laugh.

They ate dinner then walked out to the cars. "So how about your place tonight?" asked Blake.

"My place?"

"Yes."

"Ok I'll meet you there."

Callen got home first and stood in his living room and just looked around. Ok he shouldn't be so nervous. He jumped when the door opened and closed.

"Why so nervous Callen?"

"You're the first woman I've ever had here."

"Good. I like being the only one."

Blake wrapped her arms around Callen's neck and she kissed him.

"So I got a birth control shot the other day. It takes about a week to really take full effect."

"So no sex tonight?"

"Not unless you have condoms."

"I guess there is other things we can do." Said Callen leading Blake back to his bedroom.

Blake had to laugh at the bed. "Nice bed."

"Got the biggest one I could that would fit in the room."

"I see." Said Blake as she unbuttoned Callen's shirt.

"Memory foam mattress too." Added Callen as he pulled her shirt over her head.

"Nice." Blake said undoing Callen's pants.

"You can still change your mind."

"I don't want to."

"Good."

Blake found herself backed against the wall. Callen pulled back long enough to pull her shirt over her head. He then ran kisses down her neck and chest. She could feel his hands at her jeans and then the feeling of them being pushed down her legs.

"You ok with this still?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here right now."

"Just checking."

"Less talk, put that mouth of yours to work."

Callen laughed and dropped to his knees. He pealed her panties off and tossed them across the room. "I should have known you'd be bossy in the bedroom."

"I'll show you bossy." Said Blake as she pushed his face where she really wanted it.

DENSI

Kensi sat on her couch eating take out and watching a movie when she heard a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting Deeks tonight as he was out with his buddy Kip.

She got up and peaked out. All she saw was a huge bunch of flowers.

"Deeks?"

"Can I come in Kensi?"

"Of course." Kensi moves and Deeks hands her the flowers then walks into the house. "What happened to hanging out with Kip?"

"He got lucky." Deeks shuffled his feet as Kensi put the flowers into water. "I was kind of hoping that I could get lucky too."

Kensi put the flowers down and spun to look at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to spend the night with you. Preferably naked and sweaty." Deeks said looking at Kensi. "I brought condoms."

Kensi really didn't know what to say. "Really?"

"We don't have to." Deeks looked nervous. "We can just mess around a bit."

Kensi walked over and turned the tv off then the lights. Deeks really wasn't sure what was going on but was going with it. The next thing he knew Kensi was dragging him back to the bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed and pulled his boots off.

"Woah Kensi slow down."

"And have you change your mind no way." Kensi said.

Deeks laughed as Kensi started to undo his pants and pull them off. He then groaned when Kensi snaked her hand into his boxers.

"Finally." Said Kensi.

"Oh shit Kensi."

Deeks almost lost it right there and then. "Fern you better get naked and real fast or this is going to be over before it starts."

Kensi smiles and pulls her hand away. "Fine."

Kensi slowly stripped for Deeks. He had propped himself up on his arms and watched her with a big smile on his face.

"Oh yeah that's my girl. Show daddy what you got."

Kensi laughed and tossed her bra at his face. This only made Deeks smile more. "Got to love my lady bird."

Deeks swallowed hard as Kensi slipped out of her panties and tossed them at him. He sat up long enough to pull his tee off and then slid out of his boxers.

"Condoms are in my jeans."

"Don't need them."

"You sure Fern?"

"I'm sure." Kensi said as she climbed onto the bed.

CALLEN'S PLACE.

Callen lay there with Blake snuggled into his side. She had her head on his shoulder and her left hand over his heart. She had fallen asleep over an hour ago but he couldn't close his eyes. This was more than he had hoped for. Ok so they hadn't had sex yet but it would happen. He slowly ran his fingers up and down her back.

"Callen you need to sleep." Said Blake quietly.

"So do you."

"Well I was asleep but you woke me up."

"Sorry."

Blake propped herself up to look Callen in the face. "You ok?"

"I'm great."

Blake rolled her eyes at him. "I still can't believe you've had a thing for me for almost twenty years."

"Can't help it."

Callen pushed some hair behind her ear and ran his finger down her face.

"Try and sleep some ok." Said Blake putting her head back down.

"Not promising anything."

DENSI.

Deeks lay there panting. Never in a million years would he have expected sex with Kensi to be such a work out. Kensi was perched above him grinning like a fool. Her normally controlled hair a mess, two bruises on her shoulder and collarbone, and a blush running her entire body.

"Wow… that was… amazing." Panted Deeks.

Kensi shifted her hips and Deeks groaned. "Princess you need to give me a few minutes."

"Bet I don't." Kensi shifted again and Deeks felt his body respond. "Yep there it is."

"Kensi you keep this up and I will not be able to walk tomorrow."

"That's the point. I plan on keeping you in this bed till work on Monday."

"Oh hell." Gasped Deeks as Kensi lifted and lowered.

Kensi giggled and leaned down to kiss Deeks. "You are so amazing." Said Kensi.

"So are you Princess."

CALLEN'S PLACE THE NEXT DAY.

"So what's your plans for today?" asked Callen as they sat and ate breakfast.

"Really didn't have any."

"Well we could spend the day in bed." Said Callen.

Blake smiled at him. "Or we could go out and do something."

"Fine but you're staying here tonight again right?"

Blake didn't get to answer as they heard the door open and closed. They exchanged a look and Callen stood to go see who it was.

"Hetty." Said Callen looking back into the dining room.

Blake looked down at herself. She was only wearing one of his shirts.

"Good morning Mr. Callen. I take it my daughter is here."

Blake walked out of the dining room.

"Ah there you are."

"Hetty what can I do for you?"

"I spoke with the director last night. He wants you to spend a few days in Hawaii training with a new NCIS unit there that is primary for undercover work."

"Ok."

Callen looked at Blake then back at Hetty. "When does she leave?"

"Monday morning."

Callen didn't like this one bit. "Does she really have to go?"

"Yes Mr. Callen she does." Hetty said. She may look stern but inside she was very happy for these two. "It will only be a few days, a week at the most. I think the two of you can handle the separation."

"Plus by the time I get back my birth control will be affective."

Callen smiled at this.

"Now here is the information you'll need along with your hotel and flight information."

Hetty handed her the folder and left.

"Oh and my dear nice outfit."

Blake looked back down at Callen's shirt and cringed.

"At least you weren't naked."

"Not funny Callen."

"Ok I'll be back in twenty."

"Where are you going?"

"If you're going to be gone for a week I'm going for condoms."

SUNDAY NIGHT

Callen sat on the bed watching Blake pack. "Maybe I could take some time off and go with you?"

"I'll be working most of the time and you already tried that with Hetty and she said no."

"Ok if you're going to be working why are you taking bathing suits?"

"I also plan on surfing." Blake looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't like this one bit."

"Callen just because I'm sleeping with you doesn't mean you get to tell me what I can and cannot do."

Blake stood there with her hands on her hips and glared at Callen.

"Fine. I'm going home I'll see you when you get back."

He got up and left without giving her a kiss or saying another thing.

Blake sighed and watched him go.

DENSI

Deeks sat on the couch with Kensi leaning against him.

"Best weekend ever." Said Deeks.

"One of many to come." Kensi said and linked their fingers.

"I'm glad we are giving this a try." Said Deeks.

"So am I."

OPS MONDAY MORNING.

Deeks and Kensi walked in to the Mission. The first thing they noticed was Callen siting there pouting.

Deeks sat down and leaned close to Sam. "What happened Blake make him sleep on the couch again?"

"No. Hetty sent her to Hawaii to help train a new undercover unit."

"I don't get it."

"She went without him."

"How long is she going to be gone?" asked Kensi.

"Don't know." Said Callen.

"He wanted to go but Hetty said no."

"It's more what Blake said Sam."

"What did she say?" asked Kensi almost afraid of the answer.

"She said just be we're sleeping together I can't tell her what to do."

"G she has a point."

"I know that." Callen sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I just don't want her changing her mind about us."

"I don't she will." Said Kensi. "Blake cares about you a lot."

"Kensi I've wanted this since she was eighteen." Callen said this in almost a whisper.

FIVE DAYS LATER.

Callen was still pissed that Blake had taken the short time assignment. They were just starting to find a rhythm and he didn't want her changing her mind. He had heard Hetty and Granger talking. He knew that the Director wanted Blake to head this new unit full time. If she decided to stay he'd loose the best thing in his life. Yes he could give up his life here and join her but she may not want that.

He had texted her a few times and she had sent back a few photos of the beach but that was it. Man he hated this.

"Guys we have a problem." Yelled Eric.

Everyone ran up to OPS.

"What is it Eric?" asked Sam.

"This came in to the DC office this morning."

The video showed a man. "To NCIS. I am coming for your Agent Blake Harper. It is because of her that my brother is dead. She will pay for what she has done with her life. But not before I teach her a lesson or two." The man grinned into the camera.

"Who the hell is he Hetty?" growled Callen.

"His name is Robert Saunders. His brother was the head of the trafficking group that Blake took down."

"She killed his brother?" asked Callen already knowing the answer.

"Yes along with seven members of the group."

"Does he know where she is?" asked Kensi.

"We don't know." Hetty sighed. "Eric is scanning footage from our airports as well as those in Hawaii."

"Hetty we need to get her home now." Said Callen.

"I've been trying to contact her."

"Hetty!" Callen was really alarmed now.

"I have called in a favor from the Five-O. They are going to find her and put her in protective custody until you can get there Mr. Callen."

Callen nearly ran out of the room. "Mr. Hanna go with him. Bring them both home safe."

"We have a private plane waiting for you." Added Nell.

HAWAII

Blake sat on her board and timed the wave. She stood and road the wave into the shallow water. Walking out of the water Blake put her rented board down and grabbed her towel.

"Special Agent Blake Harper?"

Blake looked over at a tall man with dark hair.

"Yes."

"I'm Commander Steve McGarrett Five-O." He put his hand out to shake hers.

"What do I owe the introduction Commander?"

"Your mother contacted me. You're in danger I've been asked to put you under protective custody until your team can get here."

"I'm sorry my mother called you?"

"You two done here?" asked Danny Williams.

"This is my partner Detective Danny Williams."

"Nice to meet you."

"Look Steve we're sitting ducks out here. And I for one do not want to upset the dragon lady ok."

Blake looked at Danny and burst out laughing. "That is a good one."

"I'm sorry but your mother scares me."

"She scares a lot of people."

"We really should get you out of the open." Said Steve.

"Ok but I need to return my board."

"I got that." Said Danny.

"I sent two of my people to get your things from your hotel."

"Ok." Blake pulled her surf top off and couldn't help but notice Steve checking her out. Good thing Callen wasn't there.

So you want to fill me in."

"You killed a man a year ago. He headed up a human trafficking group."

"And?"

"His brother is after you. He's been spotted coming into the local airport yesterday."

"Ok let's go." Said Danny as he looked around.

"Lead the way Jersey."

"Jersey?" Danny looked at her and then at Steve. "Are you just going to let her call me that?"

"Don't mind him he's sensitive." Said Steve.

Blake had to admit she liked these two.

HALF HOUR LATER.

Blake followed Steve and Danny into Five-O headquarters.

"Nice place."

"Thanks."

"Special Agent Harper I'm Chin Ho Kelly. I have your things here."

"Thank you."

"I'm Kono Kalakaua. It's nice to meet you Agent Harper."

Blake shook her hand. "Same here. I've heard good things about the 5-O."

"So how's the thing between Deeks and Blye going?" asked Danny.

"Good, their dating now."

"Told you so." Said Chin. Danny sighed and handed over a twenty.

"We worked a case with them a few years ago." Said Chin.

"I'll tell them you said hello."

"I still can't believe your Hetty's daughter." Said Danny.

"I was adopted."

"Well that explains a lot."

"So what do we know so far?" asked Blake.

The team got her updated on what was going on.

"Callen and Hanna are on their way now." Said Danny.

"Oh great." Said Blake.

"You have issues with those two?" asked Steve.

"Well Callen is probably still mad that I came without him."

"And why would he care?" asked Danny. He was enjoying watching Steve check out Blake.

"Well we are sort of in a relationship and Callen likes to think he's in charge."

This make Danny laugh and Chin shake his head. Steve made a face and walked away to answer his phone.

"Yeah men always think that but we know better." Said Kono laughing.

"Well since its girls against the guys Kono you can be point man on this and shadow Blake." Said Steve.

"You got it."

The girls headed off to trade notes.

"You heard her Steve she has a boyfriend." Said Danny.

"Yeah don't remind me."

AN HOUR LATER.

"Look just sitting around is going to drive me crazy. I want this taken care of." Said Blake.

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Steve.

"Use me as bait."

"Oh yeah no way." Said Danny.

"She has a point." Said Chin. "We set this up our way."

"We should wait till Callen and Hanna get here." Said Danny.

"They are still several hours out."

"Ok let's do this."

While the guys got set up on a private beach for the take down Kono and Blake made themselves visible. They were driving down Iwaena Street Kono picked up on their tail.

"Guys we have a tail."

"Ok lead him right to us."

They were only a few miles from the meet up when another driver cut them off causing Kono to swerve off the road into a ditch. She called it in to the guys just as the passenger's side door was yanked open. Blake found herself being dragged out of the car.

"Shit." Kono yelled trying to get her door open but it was jammed.

"He has her. I can't get out of the car my door is stuck."

"We're on our way." Said Steve into his phone.

Blake felt herself being pulled from the car and slammed into the back panel.

"Did you think you could hide from me?"

"Wasn't hiding."

Blake felt his hand connect with her face as he back handed her. Blake tasted blood and readied herself for the next hit. He went to grab her and she dogged his hand. Kicking out she connected with his knee as she dropped to the sandy ground and rolled away.

"So you want to play rough? Good I'll enjoy this more."

Blake glanced over at the car to see Kono watching them as she struggled to get out of the car. Blake noticed her gun under the car and hoped she could get to it in time.

Saunders moved to grab her again but Blake was faster She slammed herself into him knocking them both closer to the car. Blake felt a hit to her ribs but it was only a glancing one as she was still moving. Before she could dive for the gun she heard two shots ring out and Saunders dropped to the ground.

Seconds later Danny was helping her up as Chin got Kono out of the car.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good." Blake looked over at Kono. "You good?"

"Yeah but my car is totaled."

The team was just walking into headquarters when they spotted Callen and Sam. Callen didn't hesitate before pulling Blake into his arms.

"I'm ok."

Callen pulled back and looked at her face.

"You look like crap."

"Thanks Callen I missed you too."

"Brat."

Callen kissed her gently.

"Sam how are you?" said Chin.

"I'm good." Sam shook the other man's hand. "Thanks for taking care of our girl here."

"Any time."

"Can we go home now?" asked Blake.

"We have a flight out tomorrow." Said Sam.

"Well then let's all go out to dinner." Said Steve.

After dinner Sam, Callen and Blake headed back to the hotel. Sam had gotten a room and Callen and Blake went back to hers.

"I need a shower." Said Blake.

"Want me to join you?" said Callen.

"You do know you don't have to ask." Blake said as she stripped.

"Just don't want to hurt you is all."

"Callen I'm fine now get in here."

Callen laughed and followed her into the bathroom.

Later that night they lay snuggled up in the bed.

"How did the training go?"

"Good. The team is a good one."

"You know the Director wants you to head the team."

"I know. I already told him no."

"Good."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"I got you something." Callen pulled a little black box out and handed it to her. Blake took it and looked at him before opening the box. Inside was a small silver star studded with diamonds. A single blue sapphire sat in the center of the star and one at each point.

"Oh Callen I love it."

"Better than a car?"

Blake laughed.

"Way better."

The next morning the Five-O gave them a ride to the airport.

"Maybe next time you guys could come visit just for fun." Said Danny.

"Aloha." Said Steve as they walked to the plane.

"So you two made up last night?"

"Yes."

"Good." Sam looked at them then moved his seat to the most forward one.

"What are you doing Sam?"

"I do not want to watch you two join the mile high club if I don't have too."

Sam put in ear buds and started a movie on his laptop.

Callen looked at Blake and then back at the bathroom.

"Oh good lord we aren't even off the ground yet."

Callen leaned back in his seat and waited till they were over the ocean before getting up and pulling Blake with him.

DENSI

Kensi lay back and smiled up at Deeks. "That was amazing."

"Yes it was."

Deeks lay back on the sand and smiled. "So you like surfing now?"

"Yes I like surfing."

"Told you so."

Kensi laughed and rolled onto her side to look at Deeks.

"I like surfing with you."

Deeks smiled and moved so he was facing her. Kensi leaned in to kiss Deeks.

"Want to go again?" asked Deeks.

"I'll race you out there."

Kensi was up and off like a shot with Deeks not far behind her.

OPS

Hetty sat at her desk and simply looked straight ahead.

"Well you got what you wanted again Henrietta." Said Granger as he sat down.

"I did?"

"Yes. Blake is staying in Los Angeles."

"She gave the Director her decision then."

"Yes. He's not too happy but understands." Granger studied her. "You also got her and Callen together."

"They did that all on their own." Hetty smiled. "I've been trying for years to get those two together. Nothing worked."

Granger chuckled. "Callen can be pretty dense at times."

"As can Blake."

"They should be home in a few hours."

"Yes they should."

Granger got up and left Hetty to her thoughts. Hetty pulled out an old photograph and smiled at it. She had taken it on Blake's eighteenth birthday. She and Callen were standing in front of her new car. She was smiling at the camera and Callen was looking down at her smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

PRESSENT

Callen walked in the door and didn't hear anything. He put dinner down on the table and dropped his bag on the couch. Checking the nursery he found it empty. The door to their bedroom was open and Callen could see his wife sleeping with the baby next to her. He had to take a quick photo with his phone. Nell was going to kill him. His sky drive was almost full from all of the photos he had taken lately.

He sat down next to them and Clara cooed up at him and kicked her feet.

"Hey princess don't wake mommy."

"I'm already awake. You make a lot of noise."

"No you just have bat like hearing just like your mom."

"We got a package from Five-O today. Stuff for Clara."

"That was nice of them."

"Steve sent us a camo outfit for her. It's so cute."

"He would."

Callen still didn't like Steve very much and probably never would. But that is another story for another day.

"How was work?"

"Good, Deeks asked Kensi to marry him in the middle of a fire fight."

"Only Deeks."

"Yeah surprising part is Kensi said yes."

"Wow didn't see that one coming."

"Sam has been teasing them all afternoon about us having a joint wedding."

"Ah yeah no, that day is all mine."

Callen laughed. He never would have pictured Blake as a true bride but she was insisting on a real wedding. Hetty was thrilled of course, and Granger had offered to walk her down the aisle. Today he also offered to walk Kensi, which made her cry but she had said yes.

"What smells so good?"

"Your dinner which is getting cold."

Blake stretched and stood up. "Put Clara in her crib and I'll get the plates."

Callen picked up his little girl and smiled down at her. "How's my girl today? Did you miss me?"

Callen carried her into the nursery and laid her down. "Daddy will always be here for you little one. And if I can't be then Uncle Sam and Uncle Deeks will be no matter what."

"Come on Callen time to eat."

BLAKE'S ONE YEAR ANNIVERSY AT OSP.

"Ok we need to celebrate." Said Deeks.

"Celebrate what?" asked Sam as he sat down at his desk.

"Tomorrow is Blake's one year anniversary of working with us." Said Deeks like everyone should know this.

"Deeks really it's no big deal."

"You said it yourself this is the longest you've worked at one place ever. We need to celebrate."

"He's just looking for an excuse to score free beer." Joked Kensi.

"Am not." He then looked at Kensi. "Is there going to be free beer?"

"I was thinking of fine wine Mr. Deeks." Hetty said joining them.

"Hetty really no need to go all out. Pizza and beer is fine."

"I've already made reservations. Mr. Deeks is correct this is something we need to celebrate."

"Plus I get to see you in a dress." Said Callen.

"Really I figured you'd rather see me out of the dress."

Callen blushed for a second but didn't respond as Hetty let out a huff.

"Now if you two are finished the reservations are for eight at Largo. I will have suits and dresses ready for the lot of you."

"Yes Hetty." Said everyone.

Blake got up and stopped next to Callen. "Don't worry you'll get what you want when we get home."

Callen smirked like a fool for the rest of the day.

The next day was a paperwork day so Hetty sent everyone home early to get changed. Blake went home with Callen as she was going to end up there that night.

"I hope we don't have to stay too late." Said Callen.

"You're getting sex either way."

"Good point."

Callen zipped Blake up then turned her around and slowly backed her into the wall.

"We have time now." He said kissing her neck.

"If you wrinkle this dress Hetty will know exactly what we were doing."

Callen pulled back. "Crap."

"You can keep it in your pants for a few hours."

"Yeah I do not need Hetty giving me those looks all night."

"Oh you mean the looks that say she knows exactly what you do to her daughter behind closed doors."

"Don't remind me." Callen cringed.

They got to the restaurant just after everyone else.

"Damn I figured they'd be an hour late." Said Deeks.

"I had two hours." Said Eric.

Granger put his hand out and both men handed over a twenty. "You too Hanna I believe you had they'd never show."

"You guys bet on us?" said Blake.

"Yes." Said Kensi. Sam handed over his money.

"Now that we are all here." Hetty said and gave Callen the look.

"What I didn't do anything."

"Yet." Added Sam.

"You're not helping." Mumbled Callen.

"As I was saying now that we are all here a toast to my daughter for lasting one year with you lot."

"Didn't think she'd last this long." Said Granger.

"Geeze thanks."

"Well you really weren't into the paperwork at first." Said Kensi.

"Still not into it but I'm dealing."

Everyone sat talking and eating and just enjoying their time together. Finally Hetty put her hand on Blake's arm.

"I see you have a new necklace."

"Oh yeah, Callen gave it to me in Hawaii."

"I figured it was from him."

Callen looked over at them and smiled. "The old one I bought her broke years ago. Figured it was time for a replacement."

"Old one?" asked Sam.

"I got her one for her eighteenth birthday. Was just a cheap one but she loved it."

"Yes I did."

"Oh you two are so cute." Said Nell.

Hetty pulled out the old photo that she loved and passed it around for everyone to see.

"Hetty you still have that photo?"

"Of course I do. I happen to know so does Mr. Callen."

Callen shrugged.

"Wow nice car." Said Deeks.

"It was my birthday gift."

"Yes but I believe Mr. Callen's gift was more meaningful." Said Hetty.

"Hetty you know I loved that car."

"I know my dear."

Callen swung his arm around Blake and sat there smiling. Sam sent a photo to Michele saying *I've never seen him so happy* Michele texted back. *Love will do that to you*

Nell who was sitting right across from Callen and Blake pulled out her phone and took a few photos hoping to get just the right one. It took a moment but finally she looked right at Nell while Callen was looking down at her and Nell took the shot.

"Got it."

"Got what?" asked Callen.

Nell texted both Callen and Blake the photo.

"Nell that is amazing."

"I'll print it out for you tomorrow."

"It's just like the original." Said Kensi. "You should get them framed side by side."

That night the walk to the car was slow. Callen kept looking at the photo Nell took.

"You're going to trip if you keep looking at your phone."

"I think I'll make this my screen saver on the phone."

"Your nuts."

"Love you too."

Blake stopped and looked up at Callen. He didn't even seem to realize what he said. He simply opened the car door for her and waited for her to get in. Blake was one step away from a panic attack. No one had ever said those words to her. Not even one of her marks under cover. She had to close her eyes and breathe deep to calm herself.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good. Just a bit tired."

"Let's get you home then."

Over the last two weeks case after case had hit, not to mention two basketball games that Callen had gone to with Sam so they had not spent a night together in a while.

Blake headed straight for the bedroom when they got back. She dropped her dress and picked up her overnight bag and headed to the bathroom. Callen smirked as she walked past him in only her underwear.

He hung up her dress and got out of his suit leaving him in just his boxers. After pulling down the blankets Callen sat with his back against the wall and waited.

Blake pulled out a silky red teddy and looked at it for a moment. Callen had picked it out of a catalog last month saying it would look good on her. Blake had wanted to surprise him tonight with it. Now she was considering making a run for it. She kept saying to herself *this was just supposed to be about sex not love.* Ok she was just kidding herself. Blake had been in love with Callen for years. She already knew she'd love him the rest of her life.

After taking a deep breath she dropped her bra and panties and pulled on the red silk. It fit her like a glove and Blake smiled. She would have preferred it in blue to match his eyes but Callen wanted the red. Blake opened the door and stepped out into the hall then walked to the bedroom.

"Wow."

"This is the one you picked out right?"

"Yes it is."

Callen shimmied out of his boxer and watched as Blake walked towards him. She had her hair down and her face clear of makeup.

"You are so beautiful."

Blake simply smiled before lowering herself onto him.

DENSI

Kensi pulled up to Deeks apartment.

"It's nice to see Callen so happy."

"Yeah it is." Deeks took Kensi's hand. "He'll never be as happy as I am to have you."

"Come on lover boy I'm tired it's been a long day."

"Yes Fern."

Deeks followed Kensi up to the apartment and had to hold back a laugh as she stripped on her way to the bed leaving a trail of clothing behind her. Oh hell he'd clean it up in the morning. Deeks decided she had the right idea and left his suit in a trail next to her stuff. By the time he got to the bed Kensi was laying there starfish style and sound asleep.

"Yep that's my ladybird."

He simply dropped down next to her in the little space she left him and pulled the blankets up over both of them.

A MONTH LATER.

"I don't see what the big problem is." Said Callen as he put his bag down on his desk.

"Callen I am not moving in with you."

"Why not?" He sat down and looked at her. "You spend most nights at my place."

"I like having my own space you know that."

"Ok fine then we park the trailer in the back an you can have your space."

Sam, Deeks and Kensi sat listing in on the argument Callen was doomed to loose.

"How about I start leaving stuff at your place instead?"

"I really don't know why you don't already?"

Blake went to speak but Eric interrupted. "Sorry guys but we got a case."

Callen sat in the passenger seat of Sam's car and pouted.

"G you're never going to win this one."

"It's been a year Sam I don't see why she just doesn't move in."

"You have to give her time G."

"I've given her time Sam. A lot of time."

"Have either of you said the L word yet?"

"No."

"Then what makes you think she wants to take that step then?"

Callen sighed.

"G answer me this do you love her?"

"Yes."

"They why can't you tell her?"

"I'm pretty sure if I do she'll run."

"She's probably thinking you'll do the same thing."

"Yeah good point."

That night everyone went their separate ways. Callen headed to a local hardware store and had a key made. He picked out a pink one as a joke that had little red hearts on it. He then went and bought some new hangers. He only had enough for the clothing he already owned. When he got home he put the hangers in the closet and called Blake.

"Hey can you come over for a minute. I have something to show you."

"I'm sure you do."

"Blake it has nothing to do with sex."

"Ok I'm on my way."

"Blake hung up and made a turn that would take her to Callen's part of town. She parked in front of the house and knocked at his door.

"Hey you made good time."

"I was out."

Callen looked at her then handed her the key.

"And this is to?"

"My house." Callen smiled at her. "Our house."

Blake looked at him then slipped the key into her pocket.

"This it?"

"No." Callen took her hand and led her to the bedroom. He opened the closet. "I got you hangers." He showed her the empty storage spaces in the closet too. "You can leave whatever you want here."

"It's a start."

"You can move in at your own pace." Callen put his hands on her face. "But I want you to know that I want this to be your home. Our home. Whenever you are ready, and I meant what I said about the trailer, we can park it out back or somewhere safe and you can use it whenever you want some time to yourself."

"Callen you're pushing again."

"I didn't say you had to move in tomorrow. You can take your time. I've waited this long I can wait a bit longer."

"A bit longer huh?"

"I'm not letting you go Blake, not now not ever."

Blake looked up into Callen's eyes. He was very serious so she knew he wasn't kidding.

"Ok, I will start leaving stuff here."

"Why don't you go get your go bag and put your stuff away."

"Ok." Blake leaned up to kiss Callen. "I don't want you to let go, just so you know."

They stood there smiling at each other for a moment before Blake broke away and went out to her car. She came in with her go bag and two shopping bags.

"More lacy stuff I hope."

"No I bought new jeans and a few shirts. I've gotten blood on three in two weeks."

Blake headed to the bedroom to unpack. She always kept at least three day's worth of clothing for work in her car. Callen had left the closet open so she put her stuff away then started pulling out the new stuff.

"I need something so I can cut these tags off."

Callen handed her a knife. Blake just took it and cut the plastic tabs tossing them into the shopping bag.

"I though you said you didn't get anything lacy?" Callen said holding up a blue thong.

"I didn't say that I didn't buy any."

"What's with you and blue I though you liked pink stuff?"

"Keep looking."

Callen dug thru the bag and pulled out a red thong, a pink thong and a black one. "Wow did you get matching bra's too?"

"You're a perv."

"Hey I like my lady to wear matching sets is all."

Blake pulled two tees out of the bag then handed Callen the matching bra's.

"Make yourself useful and put those away."

Callen laughed at her but did as he was told.

"See this moving in thing isn't that bad after all."

"You still need a couch."

"Next you'll want cable."

"No I just watch everything on line."

"A couch isn't my style."

"You want me to move in I want a couch." Blake said. She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"So if I buy a couch you'll move in."

"No if you buy the couch I pick out I'll move in."

"Why do I feel that this is going to cost me?"

"Because you are cheap." Said Blake. She poked Callen in the chest.

"I am not cheap." Callen laughed and grabbed Blake by the hips and walked her back towards the bed.

"Yes you are."

"I'll have you know I paid full price for that star of yours."

"Oh really."

"Yes really."

Blake felt her legs hit the bed and she grabbed Callen's shirt and let herself fall backwards taking him with her.

"You'll go look at couches with me?"

Callen probed himself up and looked down at her. "Yes."

"Good."

DENSI

"Kensi I can't find anything in here."

"What are you looking for?"

"My boots they were here last night."

Kensi stood looking around her bedroom. "Maybe I should clean."

"Ha you clean I'd love to see that."

"Not funny Deeks. You know I like my stuff."

"You call it stuff I call it junk." Deeks picked up a half-eaten sandwich with mold on it.

"How old is this thing?"

"I don't know."

"I can't do this any longer."

"Wait, what?" Kensi looked shocked. "You're breaking up with me over a sandwich."

"No I'm going to clean your house for you. Then we are going to sort thru this stuff to find what you really need to keep and the rest is going."

Kensi stood there and just looked at Deeks.

"Nothing to say Kensi?"

"I don't know why but this side of you is a real turn on."

"It's a what?" Deeks just looked at her. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope I like bossy Deeks." Kensi said smiling at him.

"Fine go get me a garbage bag woman."

Kensi walked over and kissed Deeks. "Yes baby."

"Ok this is just weird." Said Deeks after Kensi left the bedroom. It might be weird but if it got him a clean house he would go with it.

When Kensi came back in Deeks almost fell over, she was wearing a little French maid outfit.

"Oh wow."

"I just figured if you want me to clean I should dress the part."

"Oh I like very much." Deeks said looking Kensi up and down. "Just one question where did you get that outfit?"

"I wore it a few years ago for a Halloween party."

Kensi opened the garbage bag and Deeks dropped the sandwich into it. Two hours later the bedroom looked better. They had two bags of trash and one to donate.

"Wow my room looks great."

"It looks way better. Now the living room."

"Can we just stay in here instead?"

Kensi started to pull off her outfit till she was naked.

"Yeah living room can wait."

COUCH SHOPPING WITH CALLEN OR THREE HOURS OF HELL.

"I don't like this on it's too hard."

Blake sighed.

"Ok what about this one here?" Blake sat on a light tan couch. "This one is nice."

"Did you look at the cost?"

"Callen it's been two hours and three stores."

"I know but I don't like any of these."

"You like the couch at work right?"

"Yes."

"Ok let's look at leather couches then."

"They are going to cost twice this."

"Ok how about I buy the freaking couch?"

Callen stopped and looked at her. Blake was pissed and it was all his fault again.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll call Hetty and ask here were she got the couch at work."

A half hour later they were at yet another store.

"Mr. Callen if you follow me I'll show you some couches." The woman said as soon as they walked in the store.

"Hetty must have called."

"Now we no longer carry the couch Miss Lang purchased but we have a few that are similar. Finally Callen sat on a couch and smiled.

"Ok I like this one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." Callen stretched out on it. "This is the one."

"Oh thank god." Blake handed the woman a credit card. "We'll take it."

"Not necessary your mother is picking up the tab."

"See you don't even have to pay for it."

"I just need the delivery address."

"Sure." Blake wrote it down for her.

"Did you need anything else for the house?"

"How about a coffee table?"

"Sure get whatever you want." Said Callen.

THE NEXT DAY

"So you got Callen to buy a couch." Said Sam.

"It was a total nightmare."

"Yeah shopping with G is never fun." Sam remembered the one time Callen was shopping for a chair. "Did he complain about the price of every single one?"

"Yes and the color, how soft or hard it was, the size you name it he hated it."

Blake sighed and opened another file. "Never again."

"Just wait till you have your first lower case g running around and you have to shop for baby stuff."

"Sam that is a low blow." Blake looked up then at her calendar. "It also reminds me I need to get my birth control shot."

Sam made a face. "G wants kids."

"That's nice but I'm not ready for them."

"Are you ever going to be ready?"

Blake looked at him. Lucky for her they were the only ones in the area at the moment.

"I don't know."

"He's not going anywhere."

"I know."

"Blake if you don't love him then leave before it gets too hard. I need G's head in the game not on you all the time."

"What do you mean?"

"He's constantly worried you're going to leave him."

Blake opened her mouth to reply but Callen walked over and sat down.

"Blake you ok?"

"Yeah good."

"Ok but you have a funny look on your face."

"I'm good." Blake said and stood up.

Once she walked away Callen looked at Sam. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing."

"Sam."

"I just told her that you're not going anywhere."

Callen sighed. He didn't need his partner fussing with his love life.

"Mr. Callen I here you purchased a couch?"

"You purchased a couch Hetty, I get to put up with it."

"Hetty bought your couch?" Sam asked then laughed.

"Yes and a coffee table."

"She got you to buy a coffee table too." Sam was really laughing now. "Man you really want her to move in don't you?"

"Yes."

"Hetty our boy is in love."

"Yes and it's about time he did something about it."

"She's moving in at her own pace." Callen said. "Blake sleeps at my place most nights as it is."

Callen got a bit upset when Blake said she had plans after work.

"Don't worry I'll be home early. There is just something I need to do."

"And that is?"

"Callen remember what I said."

"I don't control your life."

"Good boy." Blake gave him a quick kiss. She stopped before she got to her car and turned around. "I need to get my birth control shot. I'm going to stop at the trailer afterwards for a bit."

"Ok. I'll see you later."

Callen had to admit it was a step forward. For once she didn't just go and do what she wanted, this time she told him and was honest about it.

PRESENT.

The house is quiet as I feed Clara. We're sitting on the couch wrapped in Callen's arms just enjoying our family time. This is the times I really love. Just the three of us snuggled up together no sound except the soft rain outside.

"We really needed this rain." Says Callen quietly.

"Hopefully it will cool things off a bit. I'd love to start taking Clara on walks but it's just too hot out."

"I'd rather you wait till I'm home for the walks."

I look back at Callen and give him a look. He simply laughs.

"I just think it would be nice to take family walks is all."

Callen still tries to control things more than I like but most of the time I just let him have his way. She was finding little ways to nudge him in the direction she wanted him to go. Hetty made the comment that she was learning how to be a good wife.

"Ok that sounds nice. Plus I need to lose a few pounds. "

"Sweetheart your perfect."

"Hetty had my wedding dress sewn to my size before Clara."

"Ah yes the wedding dress." Callen said jokingly. "You ever going to tell me what it looks like?"

"No." I couldn't help but laugh at him. Clara didn't like being jostled and looked up at me and whimpered. "It's ok baby." I soothed her and she went back to her dinner. "You'll find out on our wedding day."

"Our wedding day, I like the sound of that."

"Ten bucks says Kensi and Deeks elope before we get married."

"Twenty says not only do they but they don't tell us till after our wedding."

It was Callen's turn to laugh. "You're on."

DENSI

"Ok so we are really doing this then?" asked Deeks.

"Yes." Kensi said smiling. "Yes we are really doing this."

"You do realize I only asked you to marry me this morning."

"I know." Kensi slid her hand into his. "But in a way you've asked me like ten times without really asking me."

"Yeah I did didn't I."

"Attention flight 116 to Las Vegas is now boarding, please have your boarding passes ready."

Both Kensi and Deeks stood and picked up their bags.

"Ok let's do this." Deeks said.

"Just one moment Mr. Deeks."

Deeks and Kensi froze then slowly turned.

"Um Hetty what are you doing here?" choked out Kensi.

"Well I figured if you were going to elope you might need this." She handed Kensi a small black box. Kensi opened it to find the rings she and Deeks had worn when they were undercover as husband and wife.

"Hetty we can't take these."

"Well why not?" Hetty looked at them a bit hurt. "After all they are your rings."

"No they were Mellissa and Justin's rings."

"That may be true but they still belong to you. Consider it my wedding present."

"Thanks Hetty."

"Um Hetty don't tell the others just yet."

"I wouldn't think of it. Now enjoy your weekend and I'll see you both on Monday morning. Don't be late."

Hetty turned and walked away.

"Wow she really is the master of the universe." Muttered Deeks.

Deeks handed the woman at the gate their boarding passes.

"Ah yes Mr. Deeks. You've been up graded to first class enjoy your flight."

"You realize we are going to have to name our kid after her now." Muttered Deeks.

"Oh yeah." Replied Kensi.


	8. Chapter 8

PRESENT: TWO WEEKS AFTER KENSI AND DEEKS ELOPE.

I walk into the baby's room and smile. Callen is changing Clara's diaper and has a swimmers nose plug on.

"Callen really it's not that bad."

He finishes and takes the plug off. "Yes it is. What are you feeding her?"

"Breast milk."

I stand there with my arms crossed looking at him. He has Clara cradled against his chest.

"Well it stinks."

"It's going too." I can't help but laugh. "Here give me the baby and I'll dress her."

"Any idea why Kensi and Deeks wants us to meet them tonight?"

"No clue. Kensi said it was important that we all meet up for dinner tonight."

I put Clara in a little pink and white dress and matching booties.

"Are you sure you're up to going out tonight?"

"Callen I am fine and I really need out of this house. Plus the doctor cleared me today so stop asking me if I'm ok."

Callen tucks some hair behind my ear and kisses me. "I will always worry about you."

"I know."

"You look amazing."

Because Kensi said it was an important night I chose to wear a dress. I paired it with dressy sandals and left my hair down.

"You cleaned up pretty good too."

"Yeah just don't set my pants on fire tonight ok. I borrowed this suit from Hetty."

"You are never going to let me live that down are you?"

"No."

"Clara your daddy can't let things go."

Clara looked up at me and I felt my heart melt.

"She is amazing isn't she?" said Callen as he strokes her cheek.

"Come on we're going to be late."

A half hour later we were walking into a restaurant. I could see our friends all gathered around a table in the back.

"There you three are. What took you so long?" jokes Sam.

"Clara needed to get cleaned up just before we were leaving."

"Yeah G blame it on your baby."

"I'm serious." Said Callen as he sat down. They had a set up for Clara's carrier and we put it between our chairs so we could both look after her.

"Ok what gives?" I ask Kensi.

Kensi and Deeks share a look then hold up their hands.

"Oh my god when did you do it?" yells Nell. She almost knocked Eric out of his chair trying to get a better look at the rings. "Wait I know these rings?"

"Hetty gave them to us."

"Wait Hetty knows you two got married?"

"We eloped the same night I asked Kensi to marry me."

I look over at Callen and smirk. "Told you so."

"Why did you wait two weeks to tell us?" asked Callen.

"Well we wanted our entire family together for this so we waited for Blake to be up to going out."

"You could have just had the party at our house."

"This was my idea Mr. Callen." Hetty said as she picked up her wine glass. "I thought they deserved a proper wedding dinner."

After dinner they brought out a wedding cake. Kensi's eyes got so big it was funny.

"Ok we need to remember to keep Kensi away from our cake at the wedding till after we cut it." I say to Callen.

"Good idea."

Clara starts to fuss and Sam offers to take her.

"It's ok big guy I got it."

Callen lifts his daughter out of the carrier and checks her diaper. "Yep diaper time." He grabs the bag and heads to the restroom.

"Ok what did you do with G Callen?" says Sam.

"What can I say he loves his little girl."

"He has finally grown up." Said Hetty.

Ten minutes later Deeks points across the room. "Blake someone is moving in on your family." Joked Deeks.

I turn around to see Callen showing off Clara to two women.

"I'll be right back."

I walk over and put my arm around Callen. "There's my girl." Clara reaches out and grabs my finger.

"Your little girl is so cute. How old is she?" the one woman asked.

"She's six weeks." Answers Callen proudly.

The two women totally ignore me so I take Clara from Callen. "Come on babe my mom wants to go over wedding plans while everyone is here."

They finally look at me then smile and walk off.

"Ok you're not aloud alone in public with the baby ever again."

"Someone is jealous."

"Jealous is when you want something someone else has. I'm protective of what is already mine." I say looking up at Callen. "It will be better once you have a ring on that hand."

"Sam doesn't wear his."

"Yeah well you're wearing yours whenever we are off work."

Callen follows me back to the table. Sam is trying not to laugh and Hetty is shaking her head.

"I can't help it if my kid is a babe magnet."

I reach behind Callen and give him a good slap on the back of the head.

"Ow." Callen rubs his head. "You spent too much time around Gibbs."

"He taught me well."

"G learn this now. Your wife is always right."

"Yeah I'm getting that."

YEAR AND HALF AFTER BLAKE JOINED THE TEAM.

Blake sighed and looked over at her bed mate. She wondered if she could sneak out without him knowing it.

"If you want to leave then leave." Mumbles Callen.

"Was just thinking about that left over pizza in the fridge."

Callen looks at her like he doesn't believe her.

"It's two am how can you be hungry?"

"I can't sleep."

"Not my fault." Callen says and pulls Blake into his body. "I did my part to wear you out last night."

"I know." Blake sighed. "Ok I'm going for the pizza."

Blake pulled out of his arms and reached down to pick up Callen's shirt. She pulled it on and headed for the kitchen. Ok she really didn't want the pizza but she ate it anyways. Blake had no idea why she was so antsy. Maybe she'd been in one place too long.

She had never spent over a year in one location in years. Blake leaned against the counter and ate the second slice.

"Ok give me a slice."

Blake laughed and handed over a slice to Callen. She smiled at him and finished her slice. "See I told you it was a good idea to get two large."

"And I will never doubt you again."

They finished the pizza and headed back to bed. Callen pulled Blake into him and rolled her onto his back.

"Ok I'm in the mood again."

"When aren't you?"

"I can't help it." Callen kissed her and settled over her body. "We have a lot of time to make up for."

THE NEXT DAY.

"Blake my dear have a seat." Said Hetty.

"What can I do for you today Hetty?"

"I need you to head to DC to work with Agent Gibbs. A case you were involved in two years ago has been reopened."

"Ok when do I leave?"

"You have a flight booked for two this afternoon. Plenty of time for you to explain to Mr. Callen and pack your things."

"How long will I be gone?"

"I don't know. That all depends on the case."

'Ok. I better go tell Callen. He is not going to like this one bit."

"No he isn't."

Callen was in the armory cleaning his gun when Blake walked in.

"I'm being sent to DC to work a case with Gibbs."

"What?"

"I worked on the case two years ago. Gibbs and his team has found new information and I'm needed to help connect the dots with the original case."

"When do you leave?"

"I'm headed home now to pack then to the airport."

"You're coming back aren't you?"

"Of course I am."

"Ok. Just promise me you'll be safe."

"Always."

Blake leaned in and kissed Callen. "I have to go. I'll call you as soon as I land."

As soon as I get back to the house I feel so much better. Callen didn't freak out on me this time which was good and I get a chance to get out of town for a while. I pack quickly and head for the airport.

Nell has downloaded my old case file for me to go over on the flight. As soon as I'm at the gate I power up my tablet and start reading. This had been one of the only few cases I was not able to complete. It felt good to get a second chance.

I'm sitting there and the first thing I feel like doing is talking about the case with Callen. Only problem is he isn't here. The flight takes six hours. Lucky for me Nell found a direct flight. I get off the plane and head to baggage pick up. I smile when I see Tony standing there holding up a sign with my name on it.

"Tony."

"Hey Blake how was the flight?"

"Long."

He leads me out to his car and I toss my bag into the trunk. "Did you want to stop for food or head straight to the office?"

"Food."

"Capital grill?"

"You know me too well Tony."

I call Callen and let him know I'm on the ground and safe. He's happy and says he's going out with Sam for dinner. I tell him to have fun.

"So how is LA?"

"It's good."

"You hate it don't you?"

"No I don't hate it." Tony parks the car. "I did at first but it grows on you."

"So what's wrong then?"

Tony has always been able to read me.

"I just needed to get away for a while is all. It's been a year and a half and I'm still getting used to working with a team full time."

"So who did you call?" asked Tony after we ordered.

"I am kind of living with someone?"

"Seriously? Your more commitment phobic then I am."

"Yeah I know."

Tony laughed at me. "I don't plan on telling Gibbs you know how he gets."

"Hey I'm not going to say anything."

After we ate Tony drove us to the Navy Yard. I almost got run over by Abby when we got off the elevator. Twenty minutes later I was up to speed. It was late so Gibbs decided we should start fresh in the morning. He kept looking at me funny like he knew something.

Tony was nice enough to drive me to my hotel. As soon as I was in the room I dropped to the bed and called Callen.

"Hey how was your night?" asked Callen.

"Good. Had dinner with Tony then got up to date on the case. Tomorrow we start the real work."

"You want to tell me about it?"

So for two hours I tell Callen all about the case. I can't believe how much I miss him already. Not that I'm going to tell him this. I fall asleep almost as soon as I close my eyes.

The first week went fast. We spent it running down leads but not finding much. I called Callen every night and that seemed to make him happy.

Then week two started. Callen didn't like me staying out in DC if we weren't finding anything. He wanted me to come home. Then he started texting me. Every time my phone chimed Gibbs looked at me funny.

"Ok who is he?"

"He who?"

"The guy texting you every hour?"

I sigh. "Callen."

"And what does Callen want?"

"He wants me to come home. Doesn't like the team being down a member this long."

I know that Callen and Gibbs have a history. Just like he knows that Gibbs was my training officer when I joined NCIS.

"You're breaking a rule Probie."

"Your rule not mine."

"So you are sleeping with him."

"We're living together."

"Do you love him?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

I look over at Gibbs and glare at him.

"How long?"

"Almost a year together, a few months living together."

Gibbs just looks at me. He knows I have itchy feet and I can bet he's wondering what has kept me in one place for so long.

"He's never said it to me either." I say after a few moments. Gibbs just nods and we get back to work.

In the end it takes five weeks to end the case. A week and half of it undercover. And one broken arm. Would you believe I tripped over something and fell on it. Yeah I'm that good.

I say good bye to everyone and Tony takes me back to the airport. Thanks to the pain pills I sleep the entire flight home.

I get to LA and it's one am in the morning. I wasn't expecting anyone to be there waiting on me so I'm shocked to see Callen standing there waiting on me. He looks at my arm and frowns.

"I'm ok it's a simple break."

He doesn't' say anything he just pulls me into his arms and kisses me. I hold on to him like I will never let him go again. When we break apart we are both breathing hard.

"Can we go home now?"

"I love the sound of that."

Callen asks me if I'm hungry then stops and picks up a bag of burgers. I eat while he drives.

"I take it you skipped the inflight meal?"

"I took a pain pill just before the flight took off and slept the entire time."

"Gibbs called me and told me about your accident."

"You mean my tripping over a rock while chasing the suspect."

"Yeah but you fell on the suspect and took him down so it's all good."

"Thank god it didn't happen here or Eric would have footage of it on the big screen my first day back."

Callen laughs at this. We pull into the drive and I yawn.

"Come on sweetheart let's get you to bed."

I let Callen carry my bag and kick of my boots as soon as I walk in the door.

"It's good to be home."

Callen smiles at this knowing I'm talking about the house and not LA in general. I head to the bathroom and strip tossing everything into the hamper. Callen is turning down the bed when I walk out totally naked.

"Wow."

"Pants off now."

"I love it when you get bossy."

THE NEXT DAY.

We walk into ops and Hetty makes a huge fuss over me.

"I'm ok Matushka."

I should call Agent Gibbs and give him a good talking too for letting my baby girl get hurt."

"I'm fine. Gibbs had nothing to do with me getting hurt."

"I'm just glad your home malyutka. (little one)"

"I guess I need to get desk duty till this comes off."

"Well I think as long as you stick with Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna you can be in the field."

"Oh thank god."

"Now get to work."

PRESENT

We get home and I still can't believe Kensi and Deeks got married. Guess it makes sense that they would be first.

"I'll get Clara changed." I say and head for the nursery. Clara is sound asleep so I put on her little sleep outfit and put her in the crib.

"We should do this again."

"Go out to dinner?"

"No have another baby."

"Callen I am not doing this again any time soon."

"Oh come on you know you want a little boy."

"Right now I'm just happy that Clara is healthy and growing. There is no way I can work and take care of two babies at the same time."

"Yeah we should wait till she's a bit older." Callen pulls me into his arms. "You do want to try again?"

"Yes I do but this time I want to do it on purpose."

"Good idea."


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHORS NOTES.

I HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOING THE STORY. WOULD LOVE SOME REVIEWS.

PRESENT.

"So the doctor cleared you huh?"

"Yes."

"So we can have sex again?"

"Yes we can have sex again." I look at a very hopeful Callen then walk over to the dresser and grab a box before tossing it to him. "But till I get my birth control in effect you're wearing these."

"I thought you couldn't get pregnant if you were breastfeeding?"

"You've read way too many baby books." I laugh. "Callen do you remember I got pregnant while on birth control already?"

"Yeah." Callen looks down at the box. He then looks up at me. "I really hate these things."

"I got you extra thin."

Callen laughs. "Ok I'll deal with it for now." He starts to get undressed. "How long till your birth control is in effect?"

"I get it in two weeks."

Callen makes a noise and I laugh. Then I drop my dress and he makes a totally new noise.

TWO AND A HALF YEARS AFTER BLAKE JOINES THE TEAM.

Callen and Sam are sitting on a suspect's house.

"So G tell me have you told her yet?"

"Told her what Sam?"

"You know damn well what."

Callen puts his drink down and turns to look at Sam.

"No."

"How long have you two been together now?"

"Year and a half."

"You love her right?"

"I love being with her yes."

"Not what I asked."

"Yes Sam I love her."

"And yet you haven't said anything to her in a year and a half."

"She hasn't said anything either."

"Well at least she hasn't left you yet."

"No she hasn't. Plus she's spending last time at the trailer which is good."

"What would be good is if you told your woman you love her and marry her already."

"She'll run Sam I know she will."

"G you worry over nothing."

"She got a job offer from MaGarett. He wants her to come work with the Five-O team."

"She's not going to do that."

"What if she does?"

"G you worry too much."

ACROSS TOWN.

Kensi and Deeks were sitting at a coffee shop watching a business across the street. They could see Blake inside doing her thing.

"The girl is good." Said Deeks.

"I'm just glad it's not me for once."

"Yeah you really enjoy having another girl on the team."

"You have no idea." Kensi sipped at her coffee. "I know Nell is a good field agent but I'm not sure she'll ever be up to seducing a suspect."

"I don't know Nell can really surprise you when she needs too."

Deeks watched as Blake slammed the guy's head into a wall.

"Damn that has got to hurt."

Kensi cringed. "Callen better not cheat on her or she'll kill him."

"No she'll just let Hetty do it and stand back and watch."

Fifteen minutes later Blake walked across to them and sat down.

"Got everything we needed."

"Why did you slam him into the wall?"

"Because Granger told me to stop shooting people when they piss me off."

"Ok I need a bathroom before we go." Said Deeks.

"Good lord you have a tiny bladder." Joked Kensi.

"I drank two cups of coffee waiting on her to get the info."

"Grab me a coffee on your way out Deeks." Said Blake as she took his seat. Deeks sighed and headed inside.

Over the table Kensi and Blake fist bumped and laughed. "We so have him trained." Said Blake.

"So how are things with you and Callen?"

"Same as always."

"I'm surprised your still living with him."

"To tell you the truth the trailer has crappy heat."

Kensi laughed. It was December in LA and there was a good chill in the air especially at night.

"Callen doesn't know that does he?"

"Oh hell no. He thinks he's won."

"If you're not careful you're going to give him a stroke one of these days."

"I've given in on a lot of things." Said Blake. "I am officially living with him and I haven't just disappeared without telling him." Blake said then sighed.

"What?"

"I was offered a six month position with Five-O." Blake said. "Basically I'd be their Deeks."

"So you'd go and work with them as a NCIS Liaison?"

"Yep. I'd be able to come back here if needed but it would be six months mostly on the island."

"Does Callen know?"

"Yes and he's not happy about it. MaGarett made it an open offer I can take him up on it whenever I'm ready."

"I don't think Callen would be too happy if you took it."

"You know that look he gets when he wants to tell Granger off but chooses not too?"

"Yeah."

"I've been getting that look a lot lately."

"Ouch."

"Ok I got you a coffee." Said Deeks handing it to her. "Can we go now?"

"Yes baby we can go now." Cooed Kensi as she leaned into Deeks. Deeks got a big smile on his face and they headed to the car. Blake walked behind them trying not to laugh.

THAT NIGHT.

"So any idea what you want to do over our break?" asked Blake as she sat down on the couch next to Callen.

"No not really."

"Kensi and Deeks are going to Mammoth. They said we are welcome to join them."

"Yeah not really into the cold."

"Ok how about heading to Hawaii for a week. I'll pack that little red bikini you love so much."

Callen looked at her with that look again.

"I just think it would be nice to go somewhere."

"Ok how about San Diego. Remember that trip Hetty took us on there?"

"Oh yeah that was fun."

"You annoyed me the entire time."

"You're too sensitive. I just wanted you to have fun and all you did was mope."

"So we'll go to San Diego then?"

"Sounds like fun." Said Blake. She moved over to snuggle up against Callen. He was reading files from work and dropped them onto the floor.

"Come here."

Blake smiled and moved to straddle his lap. "Maybe we can get a hotel room with one of those spa tubs."

Callen ran his hands up her side then back down. "I like that idea."

Blake had her hands wrapped around his neck and leaned in to kiss him.

"It will be nice to just get away for a few days just the two of us." Said Blake.

"Yes it will."

Callen grabbed the edge of her top and started to pull it up over her head. He smiled at the purple lace bra she was wearing.

"This is new."

"Yep."

"Matching set."

"Of course."

Callen ran his finger down her cheats along the lace.

"So any idea what you want for Christmas?" asked Callen.

"All I want is some time with you without work."

"That I can do."

LAST DAY BEFORE CHRISMTAS BREAK.

"Ok so the bags are all packed. Monty is at your moms I am ready to hit the road." Said Deeks.

"We still have paperwork Deeks."

"I hate paperwork."

"I'm with Deeks let's get out of here." Said Callen.

"Now what's the hurry." Said Hetty.

"Just ready to start our vacation." Said Deeks.

"Ah yes I'm sure you are." Hetty said. "Mr. Deeks you and Miss Blye are free to go as are you Mr. Hanna."

"What about us?" asked Callen.

"You two I need to see at my desk first."

Hetty turned and walked back over to her desk.

"Ok what did you two do now?" asked Sam.

"Nothing." Both Blake and Callen said at the same time.

The others all headed out and Callen and Blake headed over to Hetty's desk.

"Now I know you two have your trip planned and I'll let you go in a few moments." Hetty pushed a box across the table to them. "But first a Christmas gift for you both."

Callen took the gift and opened it. He smiled and passed the box over to Blake. It was a photo frame hinged in the center. The right side held a photo of them as young adults and the other one take just a few weeks before.

"Thanks Hetty."

"Something for your home." She smiled at them. "Perhaps someday we can add a wedding photo next to it."

"Hetty." Said Blake.

"I know but I've been waiting years for you two to get together."

"We are together a wedding will not change anything." Said Blake. Callen looked over at her.

"It will change your last name."

Blake looked over at Callen and smiled at him. "Ask me properly and I just might say yes."

Callen rolled his eyes at her. "Brat."

"Come on Callen lets go if we leave now we can get there before dark."

"Yes dear."

Hetty laughed as Blake smacked Callen on the ass on their way out the door.

THE DRIVE.

"Ok where do you want to stop for dinner?" asked Callen.

"I don't care. Something fast I think."

"You really want to get to the hotel don't you?"

"Ah yeah spa tub."

Callen laughed.

"Maybe we should look into getting one at the house."

"I think the bathroom is too small."

"Ok how about a hot tub."

"That could work."

"Look in the glove box."

Blake opened the glove box and pulled out a pack of papers with a red bow around them. She pulled the ribbon off and opened the first paper.

"Ok a pamphlet for hot tubs."

"Keep looking."

The next page was a sales slip.

"Oh my god you bought a hot tub."

"Yes I did. It will be installed while we're gone." Callen said. "Nell is supervising the work."

"I can't believe you bought a hot tub."

"I bought you a hot tub." Callen reached over and took her hand in his. "Merry Christmas."

"I love you." Said Blake.

Callen swallowed hard and squeezed her hand.

Blake took in a deep breath. Oh crap did she just tell Callen she loved him. Kensi was right she's going to give him a stroke one day.

They drove for an hour before Callen chose a burger joint to get dinner. It looked like an old time diner and Callen was happy to find a death by bacon burger on the menu.

Blake had noticed that Callen had been very quiet since she blurted out those little words. "Callen you ok over there?"

"Yeah just thinking."

"About."

"If you really want to go work with the Five-O I'd be ok with it."

"I would love too but I don't want to be gone for six months. That is just way too long."

"Blake I mean it if you want to go I'll support you."

"I know you will but right now it's not in my game plan. Maybe at some point I'll arrange to go for a month but right now I'm happy where I am."

"You're sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Ok."

"Maybe we can talk Hetty into letting us both go."

Callen looked up at her and smiled. "I like that idea."

They finished dinner and got back on the road. By the time they got to the hotel Blake was ready for bed. "I hate rood trips."

"You hate not driving."

"I offered."

"Hey Sam never lets me drive."

"And you never let me drive."

"Ok you can drive on the way home."

"Thank you."

They walked up to the desk.

"Reservation for Callen."

"Ah yes Mr. Callen we have you in the honeymoon suite."

"I didn't book that."

"Yes Miss Lang called and upgraded you."

The look the clerk gave Callen let him know he must have had a run in with Hetty in the past.

"You ok with this?"

"I'm not going to call Hetty and tell her we don't want this."

"Miss Lang insisted on this upgrade."

"It's ok." Said Callen.

"I'll get someone to help you with your bags."

"That's ok we can handle them."

"Here are your keys. You're on the top floor Suite 700."

"Thanks."

"Can I have anything sent up to your room?"

"No we're good."

"If you change your mind just call the desk."

"Thanks."

They took the elevator up and stepped off at the seventh floor. Their room was across the hall.

"So should I carry you across?"

"Don't push it G."

Callen laughed and opened the door. The suite was huge. There was a sitting room with a big screen tv, couch, bar and desk. The bedroom was off to the left and had a king size bed. The bathroom had a steam shower and a spa tub.

"Ok I'm officially in heaven."

There was a knock at the door and Callen opened it to find a young man with a cart.

"Complements of the hotel sir."

"Thanks." Callen handed him a ten and shut the door. The cart held a bottle of wine and some small cakes.

"Think Hetty did this too?"

"I wouldn't put it past her."

Callen opened the wine and watched as Blake stripped and walked into the bathroom. He heard water start and shook his head. He was never going to get her out of that tub.

"Callen bring me some wine and one of those little cakes."

"On my way."

He walked in and handed her the glass then popped the little cake into her mouth.

"Oh these are good." She sipped at the wine. "You planning on joining me?"

"I'll be right back."

Callen stripped and opened his bag and pulled out a bottle of bubble bath. Kensi has suggested it saying it was safe to use for water play. Callen didn't like the image of Kensi and Deeks doing that kind of stuff but he was interested in what Blake would think.

"Callen."

"I'm coming."

"Took you long enough."

"I got us something." He held up the bottle.

"You got that from Kensi didn't you?"

"Yes."

"She told me about that stuff last week."

"So you want to try some?"

Blake let some water out of the tub and turned on the water. Callen added some and it quickly foamed up.

"Smells like cherry."

"Supposed to taste like it too."

"Well get in here and let's try it out."

DENSI

Deeks started a fire while Kensi got together the stuff to make Smores.

"Deeks this place is amazing."

"I know."

Kensi sat on the floor next to Deeks and put a tray down next to them.

"So Smores or sex?" asked Kensi.

"How about both." Said Deeks.

Kensi laughed and tackled Deeks. Two hours later they were in the shower.

"I have never been so sticky." Said Kensi as she tried to scrub marshmallow out of her hair.

"Yeah that wasn't the best idea we ever had."

"Good thing we didn't bring Monty or he would have tried to lick us clean."

After depleting the hot water Kensi and Deeks were finally clean. "We are never doing that again."

"Nope from now on we stick to whipped cream."

Kensi picked up her phone. "I got a text from Callen."

*Thanks for the bath stuff.*

"You got him that cherry stuff didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Come on Kensi lets go to bed."

"How about I give you a massage." Said Kensi.

"Kensi you can do anything you want to me."

Kensi laughed and grabbed the lotion.

CALLEN/BLAKE

The next morning Blake woke up to find Callen in the lounge drinking coffee.

"Hey they just delivered breakfast."

"I can see that."

"I didn't order it either. It just showed up."

"Hetty."

"That's my guess."

Blake poured a coffee and picked up a plate. "This really looks good."

"It is."

"So what do you want to do today?"

Blake sat down at the table and looked over at Callen. "How about we just wander and see what we can find."

"Sounds good." Callen looked at Blake and smiled. "I texted Kensi last night to thank her for the bath stuff."

"You couldn't wait till we got home."

"I'm hoping she'll tell me where she buys the stuff if she knows how much we love it."

Blake shook her head at him.

"I'm surprised you don't want to spend the entire trip in bed."

"Blake we're here for a full week. Plenty of time to enjoy that bed and the tub a few more times."

"You have a one track mind."

Callen simply sipped at his coffee.

They spent the day walking the streets and finding little shops and cafés. Callen dragged her into every junk shop and antique shop they walked past. She in turn dragged him into three shoe stores, a boutique that sold imported clothing and four jewelry stores.

"Trying to tell me something?" asked Callen as he was dragged into the last jewelry store.

"Huh?"

"This is the fourth jewelry store today."

"I'm looking for a broach for Hetty for Christmas gift. I got her tea but wanted to get her something else."

"So you're not trying to get me to buy you an engagement ring?"

"No."

"Ok."

"Callen I'll tell you this. I like simple, plane or antique. Noting flashy, nothing too big."

Callen smiled and slipped his hand into hers. "You just realized you just agreed to marry me."

"I agreed to nothing. Like I said if you ask me properly then I'll consider saying yes."

"It's gonna happen."

"We'll see."

That night was Christmas Eve. The hotel had a nice dinner buffet for its guest. Callen had borrowed a suit from wardrobe and Blake had chosen a dark grey dress he had never seen before.

"The dress is new."

"Yes it is." She did a little turn for him. "Come on G I'm hungry."

"Ok I'm coming."

They enjoyed dinner and attended a tree lighting in the court yard.

"So I have something for you up in the room."

"Callen you already got me a hot tub."

"I know but I spotted this a few weeks ago and sent Nell to purchase it."

"You spent money twice on me, wow I don't know what to say."

"Very funny brat."

They got to the room and Callen headed into the bedroom and came back with a square black velvet box.

Blake was glad that it wasn't a small ring box.

Callen opened it and showed her the necklace inside.

"I don't believe you."

"You like?"

"Trying to tell me something?"

"More like letting everyone else know you're taken."

"In the box was a gold link chain. The ends hooked together as handcuffs."

"Where did you find this?"

"It's a secret."

"Well I guess you should get your gift too."

Callen looked her up and down.

"I had Hetty move the trailer to the parking lot of the Boat Shed."

"Really."

"I figure we can use it for vacations."

"Or if you get mad at me and kick me out." Joked Callen.

"Come on Callen lets go to bed."

AUTHORS NOTES.

If you're enjoying the story drop me a review and let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

PRESENT

"Callen are you coming home tonight or are you going out with Sam?"

"Not sure why?"

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner."

"You're getting cabin fever aren't you?"

"Well I haven't been out of the house except for walking around the block for a week."

"Ok I'll come home after work."

I have to laugh at the look on his face. "We're taking the baby with us right?" he asks.

"Unless you can find us a baby sitter?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Callen heads out and I grab a quick shower. It's been two months now since Clara was born. She has gained a few pounds and we've gotten into a rhythm. I'm not sure what we are going to do when I go back to work. Callen doesn't want me out in the field any longer. I figured I'd end up fighting him on it but I didn't. I agreed that I would stay out of the field unless I was really needed.

I come out of the bathroom and hear Clara making a fuss. I go in and pick her up.

"Is someone hungry?"

She looks up into my face and my heart melts. I know I'd give up anything for her.

After feeding her I get ready to do the laundry. I'm surprised to hear my phone ring as I'm not expecting anyone.

"Hetty is everything ok?"

"Oh yes. I just wanted to know if you would stop by in a little bit. I have some paper work that needs your signature."

"Sure. I'll head over as soon as I get Clara ready."

I wonder what paperwork Hetty has for me. Oh well I guess the laundry can wait. I get Clara ready and we head out. She seems excited to be going for a car ride. It takes us an hour to get to the Mission and Clara is asleep by the time we get there. I grab the diaper bag and put her into her stroller and push her into the aging building.

"There you are." Hetty is happy to see us. "Look at my big girl." Says Hetty as she puts her finger into Clara's tiny hand.

"You have stuff for me to sign Hetty?"

"Oh yes." Hetty pulls a folder out and looks at me. "Mr. Callen told me you're giving up being a field agent."

"It's the right thing to do."

"I agree. I spoke with the Director and we came up with a position that will keep you here at the office."

She hands me the folder. I open it and my jaw drops. "Is this a joke?"

"Of course not." Hetty looks at me with a smirk. "You don't like the idea?"

"Oh no I love it. Just not sure how Callen will take it."

"Well we can tell him now."

I glance back to see the team walking in. Callen looks shocked to see me.

"What are you doing here?"

I stand and smile at him. "I just signed the paperwork to take me out of the field."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Deeks.

I look at Hetty.

"Everyone I would like you all to meet your new Assistant Director of Operations."

"Our what?" says Kensi and Deeks at the same time.

"I'm not going to be around forever. This way I can train her to take over my job when the times comes."

"You're our boss now?" says Callen.

"Are you ok with this? If not then we can rethink things."

Callen looks down at Clara. "It's better than you being out in the field. I'm good with it."

I look at the rest of the team. They are all smiling. Just then Clara decides she needs attention. Callen scoops her up.

"Hey little one it's ok." She stops crying as soon as her daddy has her.

Callen see's Kensi watching and smiles. "Here Kensi you want to hold her?"

"Um… yeah… no that's ok."

Callen simply puts the baby in her arms. Neither Kensi or Deeks has held her yet. They both seem scared of the baby. Kensi's eyes get huge and Clara looks up into her face and reaches out with her little hands.

"Oh my gosh she is just so precious."

Everyone knows that Kensi is now lost and totally in love with the baby.

"Hey Kensi you want to baby sit tonight?" askes Callen.

Kensi looks like she wants to run.

"Why don't we let Kensi and Deeks spend some time with her now and then we can talk about babysitting later." I say.

I pass them the diaper bag and Callen makes sure Sam will keep an eye on them.

"Ok I need to shoot something."

Callen simply follows me to the range. This makes me think back to one very bad fight we had about three years into me working here full time.

THREE YEARS AFTER BLAKE STARTED WORKING AT OPS.

Blake was in the firing range when Callen found her.

"Want to tell me what the hell this is?"

Blake glances at the papers in his hand.

"Paperwork."

"This is for you to be on loan to the office in Paris for a year."

"Callen do not get your panties in a twist I said no."

"So why were these on your desk?"

"Nell is supposed to get them and file them or something. I guess she hasn't gotten to it yet."

Blake leans against the table and just looks at Callen. "Anything else you want to yell at me about?"

"You promised we'd talk about stuff like this."

"First off Hetty just asked me this morning and I said no outright. She already knew the answer but the Director wanted her to ask anyways. Second there is nothing to talk about as I said no."

Blake pushed past Callen and out the door. He followed her. "Were you going to tell me?"

"I was but you were in the gym with Sam. I figured it wasn't that important and it could wait."

Blake pulled the band from her hair and tossed it onto her desk. "Seriously Callen what is the matter with you. I said no. I'm not going."

Callen looked like he was going to blow. "You love Paris."

"Yeah but you forget I love you more so just drop it."

It was the second time that Blake had said I love you, the first being a few months back at Christmas. Callen still had not said the words.

"I know you really want to take this?"

"Maybe a few years ago but not now."

Blake looks at Callen for a moment. "Unless you want me to go? Is that it you want me gone?"

"No, of course not are you crazy?"

"I'm not crazy but I'm starting to think you are."

The rest of the team stood back to watch the fight. "Ten bucks on Callen sleeping in the trailer tonight." Said Kensi.

"I'll take that." Said Sam.

"Fifty he sleeps there for a week." Said Granger.

"Callen if you are picking a fight so I'll leave just tell me you want me gone. I'll pack up and be out of your hair by tonight."

Callen ran a hand over his face and shook his head. "I don't want you gone. I want you right where you are."

"So what the hell is wrong? I said no. I don't want to leave." Blake crossed her arms over her chest. "Is this about Five –O? I already told you I'm not taking that six month offer either."

"It's not about Five-O."

"Then what the hell is it about?" Blake threw her hands up in the air. "I have done nothing to warrant you freaking out on me today. You wanted me to move in I did. I moved the trailer to the Boat Shed, I let you track my phone so you know where I am at all times, what the hell more do you want?"

"He tracks her phone?" whispered Kensi.

Even Sam cringed at that. Yeah his partner was in trouble.

"I do not track your phone."

"Ok fine you have Eric do it."

"Maybe that one time like four months ago."

"Callen I am not going anywhere unless you tell me to go." Blake said.

She picked up her bag and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I'm tired and you gave me a headache. Have fun at the game with Sam, I will not be waiting up."

"Yeah he is not getting sex any time soon." Said Deeks walking away once the show was over.

"G you are in deep trouble."

"I know. Look I'm not going to the game."

"Oh yes you are. Give your girl time to calm down. Then tomorrow you can grovel like crazy to get her to forgive you."

"Roses?"

"I'd try an engagement ring and roses and wine. Lots of wine." Said Sam trying not to laugh.

"Sam I am not ready to propose."

"How long do you plan on waiting. It's been three years."

"Two and a half."

"Still…"

"Just not ready yet Sam."

Sam shook his head and watched Callen head down the tunnel. Hetty sat watching from her desk. She sighed and sipped her tea. If Callen kept this up she would never have grandchildren.

It was close to one am when Callen got home. Sam had insisted they go out for beers after the game. Callen sighed when he spotted the pillow and blanket on the couch. Yep she was pissed. Callen took off his boots and walked to the bathroom He noticed the bedroom door was closed.

Heading back to the couch Callen figured he'd beg in the morning. If he woke her up now she'd probable shoot him.

The next morning Callen was confused when Blake didn't come out of the bedroom. He knocked then opened the door quietly to find no one there. The bed was made and her gun and phone were both gone. Crap. He was really in trouble if she left for work without him.

Callen really had no idea when she had left. He was a light sleeper and never heard her. There was no coffee made so she must be planning on stopping for some. Callen got himself ready and made a stop at the florist on the way to work. He picked up baby pink roses that he knew she loved and added some truffles from the candy store.

Everyone was watching him when he walked in. Blake was at her desk working on a file when he put the candy and flowers down. She looked at them then up at him.

"Callen."

"I'm sorry."

"Uh huh." Blake went back to her paperwork.

"Blake please."

"Callen we will talk about it after work."

Callen sulked over to his desk and sat down. Kensi wrote him a note saying that Blake had been there for hours. Yeah she was still pissed. He talked to Hetty later on and told her he didn't know what to do.

"You can start by not being an ass." Said Granger as he walked by.

"Mr. Callen she isn't mad about the paperwork. She doesn't understand why you refuse to tell her you love her."

Callen felt like smacking himself in the face. He hadn't said a word at Christmas or the day before. "Granger is right I'm an ass."

"Yes you are." Hetty looked over at her daughter. "You have always been important in her life even when you hated being part of it.

"I've never hated it Hetty. I never felt I was good enough."

"Tell her that and tell her you love her before it's too late."

Callen waited till lunch time then went over to Blake.

"Come on lets go get lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"Then come while I eat. We need to talk."

Blake sighed and got up. "Fine."

They drove to the beach and Callen walked them over to a food truck and ordered. Blake walked away and found a table to sit at. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with Callen right now.

"Ok first off I really am sorry."

"I know you are."

"I've been an ass but I have a good reason."

"And that is?"

"I'm not good enough for you."

"What?"

"Blake you grew up wealthy, had anything you could ever want, traveled the world. I grew up with people who didn't want me, got beat on a regular basis and should have ended up in jail if it wasn't for Hetty."

"Callen your crazy."

"Doesn't change how I feel." Callen sat looking out at the water.

"I may have had a good childhood but that was all because of Hetty. You became who you are because of Hetty. That doesn't make you less of a person because we grew up different."

Blake leaned into Callen and wrapped an arm around him. They sat like that till their order was called. On the way back to the car Callen decided to take one more step today. He pushed Blake against the car and kissed her deeply.

"I love you too by the way."

"I know."

Blake smiled up at him and Callen felt a lot better.

"Now see it wasn't that hard to say."

"Brat."

DENSI

That night Kensi stayed at Deeks place. She came out of the shower to find Monty on the bed chewing on her bra.

"DEEKS!"

"What?" Deeks ran into the room.

"Your dog is eating my bra."

"Bad Monty." Deeks pulled the now mangled bra from his mouth. "What can I say he has good taste."

"Deeks that bra cost $50."

"How the hell can a bra cost that much."

"Because I special ordered it."

"Yeah but still?" Deeks was confused.

"It has special support for work for when I have to run or jump."

"Seriously?"

"Didn't you ever wonder why I only wear plain bra's for work?"

"Figured Hetty had a rule about lace."

Kensi rolled her eyes at him. "She doesn't and you're buying me another one."

"Ok."

Deeks walked back out to the living room still confused as to how a bra could cost that much.

He waited till Kensi walked out and joined him. "I'm sorry Fern."

"Your dog has issues."

"Our dog has issues."

"Oh no he's not my problem."

"But Kensi he's our baby."

Kensi glared at Deeks. "A dog is not a baby."

"Kens."

"Don't Kens me."

Kensi got up and grabbed her stuff. "I'm going home."

"Oh come on Kensi please stay."

"Fine but I want two bra's."

"I'll buy you whatever you want."

Kensi opened her laptop and brought up a site showing Deeks the bra's she wanted. Deeks pulled out his credit card and ordered them.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my Princess."

THE NEXT DAY

Deeks watched as Kensi headed home and he sighed. Then he had an idea. He called Eric and found out nothing was going on so he called Hetty to tell her he'd be a bit late then headed for the mall. He went into the shop and started picking out bra's. The woman working there asked him if he needed help.

"Dog ate my girlfriends bra last night."

"Oh I see."

"Need to make it up to her."

"Would you like some help?"

"No I think I'm good."

Deeks picked out one of every color he thought would look good on her then carried them up to the counter. The woman folded and wrapped them all for Deeks in tissue paper. She then put a bottle of perfume into the bag.

"A little something extra to help."

"Thanks."

Deeks then drove to work and walked in smiling. He put the bag down on Kensi's desk and smiled at her.

"Deeks what did you do now?" asked Callen.

"Monty ate her bra last night."

"My work bra." Said Kensi.

"Ouch." Said Sam.

"This is why I don't have pets." Said Sam.

"It was a $50 specially padded bra." Said Kensi. "Blake you understand."

"I just wear a sports bra."

Kensi sighed then decided to look in the bag. "Deeks how many did you buy?"

"Sixteen."

Kensi pulled one out and unwrapped it. "Really leopard print lace?" said Callen laughing.

"I panicked ok."

"It's the thought that counts."

Everyone started to laugh except Kensi who was pawing thru the bag still. She pulled out the perfume. "Oh this is one of my favorites."

"Am I good or what?" Deeks looked at Callen. "You could learn a few things from me Callen."

"Yeah I doubt it."

Blake was now over with Kensi checking out her haul. They were gigging over something in the bag.

"Ok Deeks what store did you go to?" asked Callen.

Sam laughed and left the couples to themselves. He was really glad he was married.

Callen ran out at lunch and came back with a bag of his own. Blake just looked at him.

"If you don't like it you can return it."

"You didn't need to buy me underwear."

"It's more for me than you."

Blake laughed and put the bag under her desk. "I'm sure I'll love it."

"Deeks was right that place has everything you need to say you're sorry."

"You do realize all you have to do is say you're sorry." Blake said. "I don't need expensive gifts."

"It was on sale." Said Callen.

This make Blake laugh loud enough for everyone to look at her.

"Only you Callen."

Callen simply shrugged.

THAT NIGHT

Callen dropped to the couch and turned on the game. Blake walked past him and down the hall to the bedroom. She opened the bag and pulled out what Callen bought. She smiled at it. He chose a light purple lace and satin baby doll. She had to admit that Callen had good taste.

She pulled off her clothing and put on the lace. Blake walked out to the living room to find Callen texting on his phone. She walked over and took the phone and put it on his chair. Callen looked at her and his jaw dropped open.

"Wow."

"You really have good taste."

Blake startled his lap and smiled at him.

"So I'm totally forgiven?"

"Yes, until you flip out over the next thing."

"Then I'll just say I'm sorry again and buy you more lace."

Blake smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Or you can just not freak out in the first place."

"I'll try."

Blake sighed and looked at Callen. "We'll see."

DENSI.

"Oh man Kensi." Deeks groaned as Kensi bounced up and down on him.

"You like?"

"You know I do."

Kensi was wearing a red bra that Deeks had bought her as a sorry gift.

"That bra is amazing by the way."

"I should let you do all my shopping from now on."

"Well I do know what fits my Lady Bird the best."

Kensi stopped moving and looked down at him. "Yeah from years of staring at my ass and chest."

"Well if I would have touched you would have broken my hand."

Kensi nodded her head. "Yep that or I would have shot you."


	11. Chapter 11

Well Kensi and Deeks were not up to babysitting just yet so Hetty stepped in and watched Clara.

"I would love to watch my Granddaughter."

"We will be home early." Said Callen.

"Oh now don't come early because of me. I can take care of this little one."

"Hetty have you ever taken care of a baby before?" asked Callen.

"Of course I have." She took a seat on the couch. "Now scoot."

"Come on Callen lets go I'm starving."

I drag Callen out the door. He's not too sure about leaving Clara.

"Callen I need an adult night."

"Ok fine."

I laugh at Callen as he looks at the house one last time. "She'll be fine. If Hetty can take on world leaders she can take care of a baby."

"Good point. I still think we should have asked Sam."

"He told you flat out no."

Callen drives us to a nice steak house across town. It's by the water and we get a table out on the deck.

"Wow this is really nice."

"Deeks told me about it."

"Well I'll have to thank him."

We order drinks, Callen a beer and I get a glass of wine. Boy I forgot how much I love wine. I notice Callen glancing across the deck at someone. I look and see a very pretty red head watching him with a smile on her face.

"Ex- girlfriend?"

"What, no. She is a friend of Michelle's."

"Let me guess they set you up with her once?"

"Yes. About a month before you came back to LA. Nice girl but not my type."

"And let me guess she thinks you're her type?"

"She did at the time. But it's been a couple of years now and I've only spoke to her like four times."

"Callen does she know you have a kid and are engaged?"

"Not unless Michelle told her. I honesty never thought about it." Callen smiles at me. "You came home and I was a goner."

I reach over and take his hand in mine. Because it's my left hand I know my ring is visible. I glance over and see a frown on the woman's face.

"Well I don't think she likes me now."

Callen shakes his head. "I'm surprised you haven't walked over and smacked her."

"Well if she comes over here I just might."

Our steaks come and I'm almost drooling. Callen is a takeout pro but there is only so much pizza I can eat.

"Did you want to do something after we eat?" askes Callen.

"We can have sex in the car."

Callen almost drops his fork.

"Ok how about we go have sex in the trailer."

"That works for me."

I run my foot up his leg and Callen's eyes go wide. I smile and go back to eating. As we leave the restaurant we walk right into Michelle's friend.

"Callen it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah." Callen looks at me. "Joelle this is my fiancé Blake."

"Fiancé?" Joelle looks at me with huge eyes. Just then my phone rings.

"Hello Matushka how's Clara?"

I nod and smile then look at Callen. "Mom says to stay out as late as we want and that she and the baby are both fine."

"Baby?" Joelle looks back and forth between us.

I open the photos on my phone and show her. "Clara is two months."

"Oh she is so cute."

It seems she's got the picture and I drag Callen away.

"Well you kept your cool good girl."

"And here I thought you liked it when I was a bad girl."

Callen looks at me and groans as my hand moves to its intended target.

"You have a bad habit with this."

"And you love it."

THREE YEARS AND TWO MONTHS AFTER BLAKE JOINS THE TEAM.

"Shit." Callen says as Blake sucks him off. They are in his car watching for a suspect to come home. It's been hours and they were both getting bored.

"Blake baby that's so good."

Blake jerks her head up when they hear car doors behind them.

"It's Kensi and Deeks."

Callen gets his pants fixed just in time.

Deeks knocks on the window. "You two can go home and finish that on your own time."

Kensi is laughing on the other side of the car.

"I think they know." Says Callen.

"Really what gave you that idea."

Blake rolled the window down. "Kensi remember last week and the burn room?"

"Yes."

"And you're laughing now because?"

"Deeks get back in the car."

Blake sits there and smiles.

"Do I even want to know?"

"No you don't."

Callen puts the car in gear and heads home. He breaks about six traffic laws getting there and swears a lot as Blake was busy trying to finish what she had started. He finally pulls into the drive.

"That was fun."

"You're insane."

"You didn't tell me to stop."

Callen sighed. "Yeah I know."

"Come on lets go inside. I'm hungry and I want pizza."

Callen hit an app on his phone that would order our usual and followed Blake into the house.

"You really need to keep your hands and your mouth to yourself when I'm driving."

"Once again you didn't tell me to stop."

"We need to set some rules for when we're at work." Callen watches as Blake strips and stands there looking at him.

"And those would be?"

"You know I can't think when you're naked."

"Your point is?"

"The pizza will be here soon."

"You're stalling."

"I thought you were hungry?"

"I am."

Callen simply gave up after that.

DENSI.

"I can't believe we caught them doing that?" giggled Kensi.

"I never figured Callen for car sex." Said Deeks.

Kensi agreed.

"Us yes."

"Deeks." Kensi says then laughs. Ok they've gotten a little out of control a few times lucky for them they were never caught.

"So Kensi want to fool around?"

"No I don't. We have a job to do remember?"

"Yeah I know. I hate stake outs."

"There are Peanut cups in the glove box."

Deeks gets a happy smile and pulls out the candy.

Callen's house.

"At least Sam didn't catch us." Said Callen.

"Or Granger."

Callen shuddered. "You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself."

Blake smiled at him and pulled her shirt over her head. Callen shook his head.

"Not going to work."

Blake then kicked off her jeans and smiled at him. Callen groaned and watched as she finished stripping before turning to walk towards the hall.

"You coming Callen?"

"I will be." Muttered Callen as he hurried to catch up to her.

THE NEXT DAY.

Eric came down the steps looking a little pale. "Um Hetty you remember last week when you told me if anyone started looking into that one case?"

"Yes Eric."

"Well there are red flags all over the place."

"I was afraid of that." Hetty said. "You go on back to work I'll make a few calls."

Twenty minutes late Hetty was calling the team up to OPS.

"Now as you all know we have been searching for one Lt. William Holden." Hetty waited till Nell put a photo of the Lt. on the big screen.

"I just got off the phone with the Director of the CIA. They are also looking for Lt. Holden."

"Why?" asked Callen.

"They believe he is actually a Russian sleeper agent." Hetty looked at Callen and Blake. "The two of you will be working with CIA Officer Mac Carter and a member of the Russian Special Police who is on loan to the CIA."

"If we are hunting a sleeper agent why are we working with the Russian government?" asked Blake.

"Because Lt. Holden is selling information on both countries to Isis." Said Hetty.

"Ok when do we meet them?"

"One hour at the boat shed."

"What about the rest of us Hetty?" asked Sam.

"Mr. Hanna you will go with the Assistant Director to speak with Holden's CO." Hetty looked at Deeks and Kensi. "The two of you will go speak with his wife."

An hour later Callen and Blake walked into the boat shed.

"Looks like we're early." Said Callen.

Blake was about to say something when they heard someone complaining loudly in Russian. They looked at each other and shrugged. A moment later the door opened and a very tired looking man entered followed by a the complaining woman.

"Officer Carter and this is my temporary partner Agent Elsa Azarov."

"It is nice to meet you." Said Azarov in a heavy Russian accent. She then went back to complaining in Russian.

Callen and Blake understood every word she was saying and smiled. Carter ran a hand thru his hair and sighed.

"Is that coffee fresh?"

"No clue." Said Callen.

"Ah hell it doesn't matter." Carter went over and poured himself a cup. Blake noticed that his black suit looked like it had been slept in. His dark hair was now standing up a bit from where he had raked his hand thru it.

Azarov on the other hand looked extremely crisp. Her dark grey pant suit was perfectly tailored to her slim frame. She wore black pumps that gave her about an inch more in height. Her black hair was worn straight and pulled back into a bun.

"Ja mogu vam chto-nibud?" (Can I get you anything?) asked Blake.

Azarov looked a bit shocked that Blake spoke fluent Russian.

"No thank you." She cocked her head to the side. "You speak Russian?"

"We both do. I was born in Vladivostok." Blake looked at Callen.

"Your name is not Russian?"

"I was adopted at a young age. My mother changed my name."

"Ah I see." She looked a bit embarrassed at her outburst. "Is there a bathroom I may use?"

Blake showed her the bathroom while Callen sat down with Officer Carter.

"You look like you've had a few hard days?"

"You have no idea." He took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I got stuck with Princess cranky pants two weeks ago. All she does is complain in Russian, which by the way I don't speak."

Blake joined them. "She's mostly complaining about the heat and the fact you don't understand a thing she is saying. That and she misses Russian food."

"We can help with that. Blake and I go to this great Russian place all the time."

"It's a start."

Elsa joined them a moment later. "Ja nenavizhu eto teplo." (I hate this heat.)

"Leto v Juzhnoj Kalifornii, kak zhivuschih v duhovke." (Summer in Southern California is like living in an oven.)

"Da."

Blake handed her a bottle of cold water.

"Ok let's go over what we know so far." Said Callen.

An hour later they had covered all the basics.

"Moscow is not happy about any of this." Said Elsa.

"Well neither is Washington. But we both have the same problem."

"Yes one we must solve and quickly."

"Guys." Eric said from the big screen.

"Yeah Eric?"

"Kensi and Deeks need you guys at the house. It's not pretty."

"We're on our way."

THE HOUSE

Both cars pulled up behind Kensi's car. There were two LAPD cars already there along with ATF.

"Ok this can't be good."

Kensi walked up to them. "We got here and heard a shot. Went in and found the wife dead in the living room, single gunshot to the head."

"What's with ATF?" asked Callen.

"You'll see." Said Deeks.

The garage was full to over flowing with explosives and ammo. In the bedroom they found over one million in small bills.

"Ok I'm confused. We knew he was a double agent, and selling info to Isis. But what the hell is he doing with all the hardware?" asked Blake.

"Perhaps he is selling more than just information." Said Elsa.

"The wife spotted us when we parked. Guess she figured we were coming after her." Said Deeks.

It took them close to four hours to clear out the house by then everyone was exhausted. Hetty told them to all head home and she'd see them in the morning.

"We're going to that Russian restaurant tonight you two want to join us?" asked Callen.

"I would love to." Said Elsa. "It is real Russian food correct?"

"The owners are from Moscow."

"Good enough for me."

"Carter you in?" asked Blake. She watched at the exhausted agent glanced at his partner then shrug.

"Yeah sure why not."

They gave them directions and stopped at OPS to pick up their things along with a English/Russian dictionary for Carter.

"I think he likes her." Said Callen.

"You're a hopeless romantic."

"He watches her."

"You're reaching." Blake said as they got out of the car. They spotted Carter and Elsa waiting outside the restaurant.

"I am just saying you need to relax." Said Elsa.

"Maybe I'll take a vacation after this case."

"You guys ready for the best Russian food in LA?" asked Callen.

"I am." Said Elsa. "I cannot take what you Americans call food any longer."

"You liked those fish tacos last week." Said Carter.

"That was fish?" Elsa said looking at him like he was crazy. "I had no idea."

Elsa smiled at him Carter and Callen bumped his elbow into Blake's side saying I told you so."

They ate and Blake handed Carter the book. "This might help a bit."

"Thanks."

They agreed to meet up again in the morning at the boatshed.

"See I told you they like each other." Said Callen.

"You are such a hopeless romantic." Joked Blake as they drove home.


End file.
